The Last Space
by Shizumi-chan
Summary: Ask anyone, and they'll tell you that it all started with that damn door... AU, Kanda/Allen
1. The Inevitable PROLOGUE

**The Inevitable PROLOGUE**

Two days before New Year's Eve, Lenalee and Allen are writing down the names of all the employees and tenants of the Black Order Apartment Building.

"Who the hell is Kanda?" The sight of the unfamiliar name makes Allen raise an eyebrow. Lenalee giggles.

"Oh, he's going to be a new tenant. He's moving in today, so I figured we could include him in our little old New Year's Eve Tradition," She grins. "I heard he's quite the pretty boy." Then she whispers, "He's ASIAN."

"You'd think his name made it obvious…" and he finds himself chuckling. "…And what's so exciting about it? YOU'RE Asian."

"Well, my dear friend, let's just say he already got into bonus points land even BEFORE I met him," she winks at him playfully; a loud chuckle **is** what she **gets** in response.

"Are you sure he's good looking? What if your lil' stool pigeon has bad taste?" Allen's tone is teasing.

"Did you even use that expression right?" she laughs. "Anyway let's just say my informant had a picture to back his or her statement up."

"Who is your informant?" And his expression is skeptical.

Lenalee winks. "It's a secret."

A theatrical sigh. "I will never find out where you get your info will I?"

She sticks her tongue out. "Never is such a strong word…"

There's a loud CLUNK.

"Oh My God…" Lenalee looks at Allen and grins. "…That must be the moving truck… Wanna go welcome your new neighbor?"

"My new what?" The shock is plainly obvious in his expression

She giggles, "Oh silly, there's only ONE vacant apartment in the entire building, where'd you think he'd live, the roof?"

"But… That apartment's JOINT with mine… As in… There's a door connecting that apartment with mine? As in it's—"

"Well then, aren't you lucky," she says with a smirk. "That guy's in the same league as Lavi the doorman…"A pause. "…whose last name I still have not found out…" and she looks genuinely annoyed.

"Knowing you, you'll find out soon," he says it matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well anyway…. Let's go meet Kanda Yuu." And that Cheshire cat grin of hers appears on her face yet again.

Allen shrugs, because you can't say no to Lenalee Lee. It's interesting to see what all the fuss about Kanda Yuu is about anyway.

………………..

"Be careful with that…" and because it was said with the sharpest of glares the moving men couldn't help but take that extra care.

It was a strangely designed katana, on a custom pillow, inside a glass box. It didn't seem too ancient, but it did look like something people would put into museums.

A low whistle. "That thing's a beauty, must be pretty important to him…" says Allen.

"A man who honors his cultural heritage…" Lenalee grins. "He is DEFINITELY already in bonus points land…"

"Well now, isn't he a beauty…" a voice says from behind them.

"Lavi!" Lenalee's expression is bright. "I know isn't he? And he's Japanese."

Lavi looks amused, "Oooo, Asian, so he's in Lenalee Bonus Point Land now isn't he?"

"I don't really see what's good about him **–**ok I guess he's fairly pretty but he isn't really all THAT is he?" Allen grunts, always one to be skeptic and wary.

"Oh Allen, take a close look dude, THAT'S a pretty man." Lavi pats Allen on the shoulder and points at who is allegedly Kanda Yuu.

As if sensing their eyes on him Kanda Yuu turns. Lavi and Allen frantically divert gazes, and Lenalee chooses to wave. Kanda Yuu narrows his eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Coming with?" Lenalee says.

Lavi is quick to answer. "No thanks, your brother might scold me for leaving my post again…." He says "…Good luck though!" And with that he's gone.

Lenalee turns to Allen. "Not like I have any choice but to go with you do I?" he says with a sigh.

It is when they start walking that Allen feels like time begins to go ridiculously slow. It is when he focuses on Kanda Yuu that he realizes he is about to meet someone who will change his life. It is when Kanda Yuu talks that he realizes it's because he will be the worst enemy he's ever had.

Kanda looks at them both. "You must be Ms. Lenalee Lee…" he and Lenalee shake hands.

"Yes, uhm…" it's funny how all of a sudden she's at a loss for words; Allen guesses it wouldn't last long. "…Welcome!"

He nods curtly then looks at the snow haired boy, he narrows his eyes, "…And you must be…" he seems to be considering something. After a moment, he lifts his head a little bit and then smirks, "…tsch… Just what do you think you were looking at back there bean sprout?"

Allen looked irked. _B__ean sprout?_ "My name's Allen Walker…" he said through gritted teeth. "…Nice to meet you…" and he offered a hand shake.

Kanda looked at the hand, then at Allen. He closed his eyes, and turned to Lenalee when he opened them. "Nice to meet you …"

"Lenalee" she says. "…just call me Lenalee," and she smiles.

He nods, and then leaves. Completely ignoring Allen.

Allen slowly lowers his hand, a moment of silence ensues.

"What the hell was that!" Allen shouts.

"He doesn't seem to like you…" Lenalee looks embarrassed for some reason.

"Well I could see THAT!" and he sounds so frustrated. "But what the heck did I do to deserve that level of discourtesy?"

Lenalee bites her lip. "Err…"

"At least tell me he's no longer in Bonus Points land…" and Allen thinks that he shouldn't be in any of Lenalee's lands of like.

"…He's mostly out now…" she says.

"Mostly!" Allen groans.

"Come on Allen, you must have done something to offend him. Ever met him in a bar and insult him while you were drunk?"

"I don't remember what I do when I'm drunk."

"Exactly," she says with emphasis. "You could have offended him long ago, and you just don't remember him."

Allen sighs, _point taken_. He'll give the guy a chance at least.

…………………

A day before New Year's Eve, Allen and Lavi are having a talk in the apartment building lobby.

"Giving people chances…" Allen says. "…is SO overrated" and he partners the statement with a grimace.

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that do you Allen?" Lavi the doorman offers his version of comfort, which is really not comfort at all, is it?

"Since Lenalee asked so nicely, I TRIED, to tell him about the apartment house's year end exchange gift tradition BUT—"

"I know, I know, he ignored you and hurriedly left… That would have been the tenth time you said that…" says Lavi.

"What SUCKS is that when Lenalee talked to him, he stopped to listen, and now he's actually part of the event…"

"Remind me again why that sucks."

"Because it means that he's only ignoring ME," he wrinkles his nose. "Furthermore, he seems to regard me as a 'beansprout'."

Lavi breaks out into roaring laughter. Allen glares at him.

"There is nothing funny about it Lavi…"

"Are you kidding me!" breaths Lavi, he laughing still"This is the beginning of an ERA. Things are going to be SO much more interesting around here…"

"Interesting is not the word for it…" Allen narrows his eyes.

"Or so you would like to think~"

"I wonder why everyone's fussing over that stupid katana of his too, it's almost as if it was a national treasure, or something…Timcampy is WAY cooler than that."

"I recall you describing that same katana as a 'beauty' and I also recall you calling Timcampy 'a reminder of your horrible step-dad.'" Lavi smirks.

"I was foolish Lavi, foolish!" and the British boy grunts in frustration. "Why did you have to remind me of my step-dad?"

Lavi laughs, "Was he really all that horrible?"

"You don't know what it was like living under his roof… I saw things children shouldn't have…" he shudders. "He lived on women and booze, and his primary hobby was GAMBLING. You don't know what I had to go through to pay his debts…"

"It's good that you're living on your own now then, isn't it?" Lavi laughs.

"Coming of age is a wondrous thing, moving out even more so…" Allen cringes. "I still dread his occasional visits though…"

"Hmm… By the way, weren't you about to leave? You know, before we started talking."

"Oh right! I was going to buy the gift for tomorrow!" Allen slaps himself.

"Who'd you get anyway?"

"I'd spoil a great secret if I told you," he grins. "See ya Lavi!"

……………………….

Kanda Yuu begins to enjoy the various advantages to living in the Black Order Apartment Building. Aside from a few minor anomalies, this turned out to be a great choice of residence. The apartment itself is more than anyone could ever ask for, clean as a whistle, and daintily decorated, it was a relaxing place to be in (and if not for it being connected to a certain bean's apartment, it would have been absolutely perfect). The fact that the nearest Starbucks was right across the street was definitely a plus. Kanda's day was never complete without his three Grande cups of Vanilla Frappe (topped with cream and caramel syrup). Of course, who could forget about the Apartment Building's Rooftop pool? (Complete with a waterfall, fancy would be a good way to describe it.) Those are just three of the many advantages. Kanda is content.

He walks across the street, Vanilla Frappe at hand, ready to retire to his now humble abode. But he should have known he couldn't get there so easily. At the entrance of the Apartment House, he bumps into Allen Walker who appears to be leaving. The doorman named Lavi (who shall be named 'Rabbit' henceforth) laughs as the bean goes from gawking, to scowling, to leaving. Kanda chooses to ignore it. Why had he been blessed with such bad luck as to have gotten the bean's name in that exchange gift thing?

…………………………

**A/N After Edit: **I'm restarting this fic again, yeay!


	2. Chapter 1: In So Many Words

**Chapter One: In So Many Words**

Kanda Yuu is taken aback by the sudden knock on the door that connects his apartment to the beansprout's apartment (most unfortunate), his eyes narrow and he scowls at nothing in particular. There's a knock on the same door once again, it is deemed to be annoying immediately by Kanda, but nevertheless, he opts to open the door. It could well be an emergency, the bean could have started a fire in his kitchen, he could have set himself on fire, he could have been chocking on something (and didn't have anyone to help him cough it out through the Heimlich Maneuver thingy), or you know he could have the need to perform to the call of nature but his toilet is clogged. OR SOMETHING. He should have known better though, he shouldn't have expected any emergency, because when he opened the door, there the bean stood, no sense of urgency in his face, completely unscathed, not burning, not sweating while looking like he needed to expel something, looking strangely determined about something, but all in all looking like he had nothing urgent nor interesting to say. In other words, he looked ready to waste Kanda's time. Which Kanda of course found, to be very, VERY irksome

"What do you want bean?" Japanese eyes narrowed, and half-scowled at the young man in from of him

Allen Walker squints, and half-scowls at Kanda as well, but then he clenches his fists as if to resist saying something, hesitating, he presses his lips together till they formed a thin line. Kanda raises an eyebrow at him, but his face remains aloof. "Thanks..." the bean finally blurts out, almost through clenched teeth "...for the gift I mean..."

After considering it a moment, Kanda snorts "I didn't have much of a choice really did I?"

This time Allen's scowl is genuine "Thank you anyway, good day" and the door is banged shut

After staring at the door for a few seconds, Kanda shrugs and turns around to plop himself onto his sofa. It was TRUE dammit. He did not have much of a choice at all. He didn't want to start on the wrong foot with everyone in the apartment building, so he just HAD to buy the bean a gift, a gift with worth. Though he was sure the bean would not have opened it. The bean disliked him after all (which in a strange way pleased the Japanese). No surprise really, seeing as he was mean to him.

Honestly he had no idea what came over him, he doesn't usually engage in any sort of spiteful banter with anyone outside of his family. With the bean however, it seemed like the most natural thing to do in the world. It was as if some higher infinite power made it so. Personally Kanda thinks destiny and what not was bullshit, but this mutual enmity was the bean was very unlike him that he can't help but think that someone was planning something behind his back. But that was just one theory. He had another one, one he actually wants to think is true. That is, he thinks that he subconsciously sensed something missing in the beansprout's life based on his demeanor, and then subconsciously filled it with himself. That is to say, Allen had no one in his life who hated his guts, so Kanda decided that he would gladly hate the guy's guts for him. It was a favor really, it his opinion the bean should thank him for filling the formerly empty spot in his life. You can never claim to have lived a good life after all if you haven't experienced at least one case of mutual enmity between you and another. It's one of the many unwritten rules of the universe. The Kanda Universe.

Of course it would be unethical for Kanda to just assume the world will follow his universe's ideals, which is why he's "introverted". By only sticking to people who go by his expectations, he prevents ever getting really disappointed. When you already expect exactly when someone will succeed or fail, you will not feel at all let down when either happens. However, Allen Walker is a potential anomaly to the system to Kanda's Universe. The reason being he has become an extra bickering partner, and Kanda already had his brothers for this. He doesn't want him to get into his world to ruin the balance. (Though at this point, it would be evident that it is inevitable, they are already part of each other's lives albeit reluctantly)

Kanda Yuu despite what we may now think happens to be a pragmatic person, which is probably why he, despite not wanting this disturbance in his life, is letting his strange mutual enmity with Allen Walker the beansprout advance in the way other universes would put it (or rather, as he would put it, it doesn't matter). If you are coming to understand this information, you deserve much applause. Kanda Yuu and his so called introverted ways have been deemed unfathomable long ago by all his former psychiatrists and psychologists. Considered a hopeless case by many, it requires great intellect to fully understand this person, although maybe intellect wouldn't be enough either, and the only way to really understand Kanda Yuu was to literally get in his head.

Getting into Kanda's head however will be very difficult, especially since he has habits that are difficult to interpret. He almost always insists on eating soba for his meals and cannot end his day without having drunk three Grande Vanilla Frappes from Starbucks. He locks his doors three times before he leaves his apartment and cannot fall asleep unless he's counted his clothes. It doesn't make any sense why he insists on these things but he does. He's also very protective of his katana (fondly named "Mugen") which he got from his biological parents. Although that last part might actually be understandable it seems everything else about the man isn't, which is why he tends to scare people.

"You're kidding me right?" Kanda's eyebrows creased

"I'm sorry sir but the vanilla frappe..." the cashier pauses, looking stricken "...is unavailable..."

Looking absolutely irked, Kanda Yuu crumples a tissue and scowls at the menu overhead. He then grunts in annoyance, and exits, leaving the poor cashier shaken.

Of course by now, we can conclude that the words "This is shit" are playing in Kanda's mind like a mantra. This is of course quite pathetic and should be vehemently frowned upon, but if you were to walk past him while he is in this state, and you end up feeling quite intimidated; there is absolutely no need to worry, you are a normal person.

He plops himself down onto his comfortable sofa, basking the in the smell of home. By now, Kanda Yuu is thinking that his day couldn't get any worse.

BANG. SMASH. THUD.

Unfortunately it just did. The door separating his room from Allen Walker's apartment has just been taking down by what seems to be a winged golden ball that has sharp teeth.

"What the fucking hell" is all Kanda can muster to say, utterly stunned

"TIMCAMPY!" and it's the bean shouting, he runs to the scene, the rabbit right behind him

The rabbit (commonly known as Lavi the doorman) lets out a low whistle "Dang..."

"Shit... I'm so sorry" the bean doesn't look so sorry though, if Kanda didn't know any better, he'd say it's what the bean wanted all along, and he didn't know any better, so that IS what he says

"You told this little ball of shit to do that didn't you?" through gritted teeth, Kanda says

"Oh, so that's what you take me for?" the bean looks genuinely offended

Kanda, being the person he is says, "Yes". Lavi the rabbit, err, doorman, suppresses a laugh.

Allen Walker, being the person HE is, rolls his eyes "WHATEVER, I'M SORRY, GOOD DAY." And he walks away, end of conversation.

Kanda automatically thinks "HOW THE FUCK IS IT A GOOD DAY?"

...

A few minutes before Timcampy took down the door Allen so dreads to even touch, Lavi the doorman came into his apartment, pestering him to open Kanda's gift.

"Dammit Lavi, I don't want to open it!" Says the young Mister Walker, and he leaves out the part about him not trusting Kanda

"Sure you don't, now OPEN IT." Lavi grins

Allen rolls his eyes "What do I have to do to make you understand that I don't wanna know what's in the present?"

"Oh come on Allen, HE GOT YOU A PRESENT. I think it'd be interesting to get a glimpse of what his taste is like..." and the 'handsome' doorman pokes his arm incessantly

"It's not interesting in the least..." the Englishman purses his lips

"SURE it isn't" Lavi says, and before Allen can even begin to roll his eyes

BANG. SMASH. THUD.

"Holy—"

...

**Original a/n:**I'm sorry if I'm so weird. In effect Kanda has become weird. I'm sorry, my alternate universe it turning out to be insane. And I haven't re-read this so it may still have errors. Maybe I should finish my other Yuullen fic before updating this again... There's only 2 more chapters to go anyway... oh well.

**A/N after edit: **I changed the long ramble her about Kanda's insights and general characterization here, but that's basically all that's different.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Yeah, That's Right

**CHAPTER TWO: Oh yeah, That's right**

"This is supposed to be an escape", thinks Kanda Yuu, "Why does the bean insist on ruining my haven?". The Japanese man wanted to put up a sign that said "Kanda Yuu's Haven, intruders be gone, beansprouts most especially", and maybe he was actually considering on making such a sign, one with lights, yes, _lights,_neon lights. He wonders if Komui Lee the landlord would care, but then he decides, "Screw him". He knows Lavi the doorman will get a kick out of it, and the pretty Ms. Lenalee Lee might simply laugh it off. As for the bean, a bad reaction would be a good reaction, a good reaction would be bad, which is why he's hoping for bad, so it'll be good.

"Pay for my fucking door bean" he says with venom, and he's leaning, his arms crossed, on the frame of the accursed door which connects his haven to beansprout's lair.

Allen grunts, narrows his eyes and replies "It's not just YOUR door, and I can't pay for it right away, I'm still studying at the university, I'm not exactly the richest kid in the building am I?"

Kanda scowls at him, and continues to do so, as Allen continually sweeps the floor of his (Allen's) apartment. Then the Japanese man grunts, unfolds his arms, rolls his eyes, turns around, walks away slowly. Allen sees this all in slow motion, he even saw Kanda's ponytail 'fwip', and yes, that's not meant to be flip.

"What the hell's your problem!" Allen shouts

"You!" he hears Kanda shout back, and that, judging by the tone, was apparently the end of conversation

Allen Walker is pissed. Sashaying his hips once, in a manly way, he turns back to his broom, and sweeps.

He's the type of person who refuses to be bothered by what should be trivial things, or by who should be a relatively insignificant person. Not that Kanda was really insignificant, he was just, in Allen's world, RELATIVELY so. And it would be preferred (by him) if he could keep it that way. But if fate wasn't as kind as he thought it was, then he wouldn't complain either because it wasn't in Allen Walker's nature to fuss heedlessly.

"I don't fuck know why but that Kanda guy just LOVES giving me bullshit" Allen tells Lavi the doorman, and he huffs

"Don't tell me that was what was what was inside his New Year's gift..." and by 'that' the red-head doorman could only be referring to 'bullshit'

"Oh shut up Lavi" although what Allen means to say is 'You know what I mean'. The snow-haired university boy grunts "Damn this room is small!"

"It's the doorman's 'lounge', did you expect a spacious room with a velvety couch or a Jacuzzi?" Lavi looked only half amused

"Of course not" Allen huffed "I expected cockroaches and uncomfortable wooden chairs like any sane person, but I didn't expect it to be so deficient in legroom. Why has the space so magically decreased?"

"Maybe you got fat" Lavi announced, nonchalantly, though it was a comment meant to tease

Allen rolls his eyes, crosses his arms "Oh that's a smart theory you've got there Lavi"

The doorman shrugs "Either that or you've gotten taller..." but before Allen could look at him with flattered bright eyes he added "...which just isn't possible, you? Get taller?" Lavi laughs, Allen glares "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Allen kicks the chair on which Lavi is sitting, and the doorman tumbles down. "It was an accident" the Englishman said simply, and he left the room before he could hear, or see Lavi's reaction

Allen Walker didn't normally get so annoyed or frustrated. He's rarely ever in such a mood, perhaps there was just something he found particularly irksome about Kanda Yuu, perhaps the stress of his studies was getting to him, or perhaps he was unconsciously sensing an impending visit from his stepfather. Whatever the case, it is to be pointed out that Allen Walker isn't so normally pissy. This mood is brought about by an outside force, not some internal psychological turmoil.

"I need a walk" Allen thinks and he grabs his coat and steps outside. He considers getting a cup of coffee, decides it wouldn't hurt, so he walks across the street to the so conveniently situated Starbucks. A small print out was stuck on the glass window of the said coffee shop with tape, it said "Wanted: Sanitation Officer" (which was obviously just a pretty way of saying "Wanted: Janitor"). After five seconds of contemplating on whether or not it was just a swindling technique, he notices another print out, "Wanted: Barista". Now that was interesting, Allen had done a job like that before, and coffee should be easier than liquor... But why would the 'wanted ad' be so specific? Perhaps the manager of this branch was obsessive compulsive about these things? Whatever, Allen was thinking it was a good idea to get a job, this could be it, and such a conveniently located workplace it was.

Ok, right, that settled it, he was going to apply.

...

"Urk" Allen Walker is begging to think that this wasn't such a good game plan after all.

"One Vanilla Frappe..." Kanda Yuu glares at him as he gives his order to the cashier "...No cream"

"One Vanilla Frappe!" the cashier shouts

"Comin' right up!" Allen shouts back, though a bit shakily

In less than 3 minutes, the order is done, Allen hands it to the cashier. "This customer seems to have the hots for you" she whispers to Allen

"He doesn't, he hates me"

"Oh? How do you know him?"

"He's my almost roommate, now if you don't want him to start glaring at you too hand him his damn frappe Rhode..."

She grins at him teasingly but hands Kanda his Vanilla frappe anyway. "See you later!" she says, as he walks out

"How often does he come here?" Allen finds himself asking

"Three times a day" she says "No more, no less. His first visit is always around this time, after he's eaten breakfast most probably"

Allen decides this was going to be one LONG Saturday.

...

"So apparently he can't live without three of those Frappes a day" and despite whatever happened the day before, Allen still hangs out with the illustrious (?) doorman. He was not the type to get seriously angry for low reasons anyway. So here they are, in Allen's apartment, talking.

"Yes, apparently" the Englishman sighs

Lavi lets out a low whistle "Wow, that's almost as surprising as you actually getting hired"

"What do you mean?" Allen scowls at him

"Well, even though they put up those signs, the manager of that Starbucks usually just hires one of his nieces of nephews. So in short those 'wanted ads' are only for show..." Lavi pauses "...that manager guy is even more wacked than our beloved landlord..." then he laughs "...People call him 'The Earl', no idea why, but he's pretty creepy, the nickname just makes him all the more scary"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm working for some psycho?" Allen raises an eyebrow

A shrug "I'm just saying that is the rumors are true, then yeah you are"

"Hey bean!" a low, slightly irked, loud voice calls. Allen and Lavi turn to see

"Am I being ignored?" Lavi looks at Kanda, grinning

"Shut up rabbit" and he scowls

"Did you just come here to call us names Kanda, or are you actually here for something important?" Allen asks, looking exasperated

"Are you sticking with that job for a while?" and it is surprising that this is what he asks

"...Yes..." Allen answers, sounding skeptic, looking cautious

"Then get a new damn door already, I heard every single fucking word you and the rabbit said" Kanda scowls at both of them, huffs and leaves

And though Kanda did all of those things in less than 5 (maybe 10) seconds, Allen still saw it in the most annoying slow motion. What was up with that?

"Yeah you should get a new door..." Lavi says, and Allen just rolls his eyes. "...Seriously you know, he's like that the most when you're around..."

"I don't know what made him hate me, but I'm sure his reasons are perfectly illogical..."

"Oh you don't know that, you know how you are when you're drunk" Lavi grins

"Shut up! I haven't gotten drunk is so long!" Allen shouts

"Nobody said it had to be recent..."

And to that, Allen only grunts in frustration.

...

(**Original ****a/n:**I've been thinking about how weird this fic is turning out to be. That was supposed to be the point of the story's 'style' but maybe my writing is starting to feel annoying. And for everyone who didn't expect the cursing, sorry, I have no idea why, but it feels appropriate. I also have NO Idea how Starbucks operates so sorry if I'm gonna be making stuff up from now on. Haha. Hope it wasn't too bad specially cause it was unedited.)

**A/N after edit: **Didn't change much at all here


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping For That Damn Door

**CHAPT ER THREE: Shopping For That Damn Door**

Allen Walker did not at all know how it ended up like this. What was Kanda playing at? Allen understood the incessant nagging for a new door, but now Kanda is actually here, with him, in the hardware store, 'helping' him pick out a door. "What if you got an ugly one?" the Japanese man had said, and Allen, knowing that resistance was futile, conceded. That is of course, what led them here, shopping for a door together.

"What about this one?" Allen calmly suggested, to which Kanda responded with a huff

"No" he said "It doesn't go well with my wallpaper, are you trying to make my apartment look ugly on purpose?"

The Englishman sighs "Of course not, it was just a suggestion."

Kanda throws him a pointed look then points at a plain dark brown door. "That one"

Allen briefly glances at the price tag "But it's shit expensive"

"So?"

"So I'm paying"

"It's not my fault you broke the damn door"

"I didn't break it, Timcampy did."

"You gave that thing a name?"

"I can't exactly call it by any generic name can I? Besides I didn't name it, my step current father did."

Kanda chooses to glare at him for a few moments instead of blurting out "What the hell do you mean by current?", but after those few moments pass, he looks away and then turn to a Sales clerk and shouts "Hey you, give us a cheap door that looks good against off-white wallpaper."

"Right away sir!" the clerk says, snappily, while trying looking smart (though obviously panicked)

Allen's eyes follow the frenetic clerk as he frantically looked over the doors before them, muttering 'off-white' to himself over and over again. Finally he stops at one door, and (nervously) calls Kanda's attention.

"I believe this one would be good sir, it's made of redwood" the nervous smile on his face is priceless.

The Englishman snorts inwardly then looks over to Kanda, who is tilting his head to one-side looking indifferent. When the other doesn't talk back, and when the clerk begins to look even more nervous, Allen announces that they'll take it. Never mind the fact that it wasn't so cheap.

"When shall we deliver it to your home sir?" the cashier asks as they are paying

"We'd like to bring it home ourselves" Allen's eyes go impossibly wide at Kanda's statement

"But we're going home on foot!" he protested

"Quit being whiny, have some backbone bean" Kanda says, and he grabs the receipt from the gawking cashier. The dark-haired man thereafter stands at one side of the door "Lift" he commands, and after Allen does his own share of gawking, he lets out a frustrated grunt, and gives in.

...

"I can't feel my arm" it isn't a whine really, but Kanda clicks his tongue at this statement still

"It's all about you isn't it bean?" a snappy insult

"It's all about the door isn't it Kanda?" a snappy comeback

"So?" and to that Allen just rolls his eyes

"Let's just hurry this up..." The Englishman says "I've got a class this afternoon! I'll set it up with Lavi later"

Kanda doesn't respond, but Allen guesses this is his way of saying yes. A no would have come in the form of a complaint, or an insult, or whatever.

"So how many years have you had that Vanilla Frappe fixation?" the Englishman asked, purely out of curiosity of course.

At first there is no answer, so Allen just assumes that Kanda doesn't want to answer, but that, after what seemed to be about five minutes; that deep voice spoke "Since I found out the thing existed." He says firmly, sounding like he put some actual thought into it. Allen bites his lip and tries not to laugh, it's fortunate that it's Kanda's back that's facing him. Kanda doesn't notice him looking utterly amused.

"Isn't that kinda weird? EXACTLY three of those things a day?" Allen asks

"Why did you dye your hair white? That's weirder bean." He said it in the 'hands-down' kind of tone.

"I didn't dye it, my step father did" and a huff came with the reply

"Seems he did a lot for you didn't he?" and Kanda sounds irate

"He didn't do things FOR me, he did things TO me. The difference is big."

And it made sense, perfect sense, so all Kanda replied was "Tsch" strangely enough he followed it up with a question "And that tattoo on your face?"

"It's not a tattoo" Allen replies "It's a scar"

Kanda pauses, and then stops walking abruptly; slowly he turns his head to the Englishman. "What kinda shit step father did you have bean?"

"Though I DO admit that he's horrible... I also have to admit, that I made this scar myself."

Dark eyes blink, once, twice, "...The hell's wrong with you bean?"

Allen shrugs "It was a phase; I went a wee bit crazy when my first step father died. Anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't care about YOU, I care about ME. I have a psycho for a neighbor." Kanda rolls his eyes, turns his gaze straight ahead once again, and begins to walk (good thing too, people were starting to crowd around them, they weren't exactly a normal sight).

"I'm not a psycho, it was just a phase. I was grieving." He believes that entirely of course

"How long has it been then?" they walk on, and surprisingly Kanda also talks on

Allen is a bit taken aback, but he replies nonetheless "Seven years more or less, so really, I'm over it."

For a moment, neither of them talks, because Allen just knew that Kanda was thinking something over. Finally, the dark-haired man speaks "You better be telling the truth..." and the way he says it is in that 'end of conversation' tone, how familiar. This was the Kanda Yuu that Allen Walker was accustomed to; the semi-prying one freaked him out.

...

"Hello new door, it's time to keep the 'bean' and the 'golden ball of crap' outta the wonderful world of Kanda Yuu." Lavi says, as he tests the sturdiness of the door's attachment "Rejoice Yuu! The handsome doorman, who used to do things like this in his previous job, has finished what you had called, the 'instilling of your barrier', also known as the attachment of your new door."

Kanda shrugs, and then glares at Lavi sharply "Don't call me by my first name rabbit"

"Ah... I don't think woodland creatures could manage to do what I just did for you Yuu..."

And before Kanda could take that big stride towards Lavi, the doorman has already disappeared into the other side of the brand new door.

"Help Allen! I'm going to be killed!" Kanda hears Lavi exclaim, but he doesn't hear anything beyond that. He shrugs and heads for the kitchen. Instant Soba time.

...

"Help Allen! I'm going to be killed!" Lavi exclaims, cheerfully despite the relative accuracy of his statement. Allen rolls his eyes.

"Your fault for being suicidal..." the Englishman says "...if you really want to talk to him, you have to wait for HIM to talk to YOU. He'll just kill you if it's the other way around"

The doorman pauses, blinks "Since when did you become such an expert in dealing with him?" and the bewildered expression he'd originally had quickly turns teasing.

"Since I bought him that damn door" and it's the truth if you think about it

"It's all about the door isn't it?"

"Yep..." Allen says, despite himself "...All about the door"

Lavi grins "It's funny how you two are getting along"

"We're not getting along; we are merely being polite to our neighbor, nothing more." Allen corrects him

"Isn't that just making excuses now Allen?" the doorman teases

"Making excuses? I'm stating a fact, that's all..."

"That right there's an excuse too."

Allen rolls his eyes.

...

(**Original ****a/n:**Ah the eye roll, it's a chapter ending I'm fond of. Anywhoo... I don't know why it's turning out like this. At least I can still make it go where I intentionally wanted it to go. But what's this fuss about a door? Maybe it's a metaphor? Haha. Lol. Oh My Freak, his is actually edited xD, I missed something, I'd appreciate a heads up x3)

**A/N after edit**: Just fixed the ideas in the chapter that needed fixing


	5. Chapter 4: That's the Point?

**CHAPTER FOUR: That's the Point?**

"Oh fuck..." Allen said blandly, as he slowly (dramatically) dropped the letter in his hand. He thoroughly regrets checking his mail today. _'I could have avoided this...'_ he thinks _'...I mean really, I could have, everyone's 'mailbox' is in this mailroom so if I just avoided the mailroom—"._ His thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang. Oh yes, lest Allen forget that he wasn't the only person here at the moment, he was now looking at the very angry face of Kanda Yuu. "That damn old man..." he heard the other mumble under his breath (though not quite under enough), and since it was decidedly only Kanda's business, Allen focuses on his own problem. His (current) step-father was coming for a visit. HE WAS COMING FOR A VISIT_._

_'He's probably gonna dump another credit card bill on me...'_Allen thinks, because it's one of the only few sane reasons. That his step-father missed him was out of the question. There were definitely some monetary issues involved here. But Allen couldn't deal with that now; he just bought Kanda THAT DAMN DOOR. He can't deal with any bills at the moment he couldn't—

The sound of the door being banged shut makes Allen flinch, and temporarily snaps him out of his inner panic. Seeing as how the letter Kanda received was now a crumpled piece of paper in the trash can, it seemed that he wasn't the only one with problems. But he didn't have time to think about other people's problems, he had his own situation. Maybe he could be lucky enough to convince the manager at Starbucks to give him his pay-check early... Yeah maybe he'll try that? But they said the manager was creepy, maybe it wasn't such a good idea…But when it went right down to it, Allen decided that he had no choice, this was the only way, he thought. He had no other source of income, and he did not dare touch what was left of his inheritance from Mana (his first step father) to help THAT GUY. No, Cross Marianne, that step father of his, is not worthy of having the benefit of being helped by money that was once Mana's (or at least that's how Allen sees it).

So this is what leads to Allen nervously asking Rhode, that girl he works with at Starbucks, how he could possibly ask "The Earl" for an early pay-check. "Oh!" Rhode replies "No problem! I'll just ask him for you! He's sure to give it if it's me..." and before Allen can say thanks she adds "...But you'll have to go on a date with me". At first the Englishman is a tad surprised, but he quickly (forcefully) regains composure and replies, while beaming brightly "Sure... and thanks". Rhode, smirking, replies in a dainty tone "Oh no, thank you!" and Allen somewhat thinks he might regret this later on, but quickly, he dismisses the thought. He's handed a tissue with a cellphone number, and he knew it could only be Rhode's, so he punches it in his own mobile and promises to text her later (so they can arrange that agreed on date).

A bit tired Allen ends his shift in a relatively normal fashion, and now he decides to go home. But as he was about to clean his station, he remembers something weird _'Kanda didn't get his third Vanilla frappe...' _he thinks, and so he whips one up briskly, and while paying accordingly he gives out a sigh, then he quickly proceeds to cleaning. For those of you who are wondering, how on earth Allen Walker manages school and this, it's just that this is only Saturday job, when the regular barista's not around. Tyki Mikk (yes that's his name) is usually busy on Saturday, Rhode says because they needed a 'barista slash Starbucks boy', so that's why they hired Allen. Though the Englishman didn't quite understand, he decided to leave that be. He let himself think _'...Technically it shouldn't really concern me'._

When Allen steps into his own apartment, he wastes no time to knock on 'that door'. A moment passes, (or maybe even two), before the door opens, and he sees Kanda Yuu. "What do you want?" he says, looking pissed, and then he sees the drink in Allen's hand "Oh shit" he says, looking like he genuinely forgot. He quickly grabs the drink from the Englishman, and mutters a barely discernible "Thanks". Allen shrugs as if to say "You're welcome", and then 'that door' is closed again.

It's the day after when it hits Allen, that there was something terribly wrong. Kanda forgot about Vanilla frappe? Now that was downright impossible. Was something amiss? Was it the letter he received, that same day Allen learned of his step-father's visit? Maybe it was, and in case you're wondering, that's not why Allen thinks something was terribly wrong. It's actually the fact that he cares about his almost roommate's dilemmas, that's what. It was off, wrong, and scary. Then Allen thinks his impending financial doom is just getting to his head, yes, that's it.

...

"What are you two doing down here so early in the morning? And you came together!" Lavi asks, grinning

Allen shrugs "I'm waiting for my step-father" he says.

Kanda twitches slightly, but he doesn't answer. Lavi turns to him in the most exaggerated way possible, looking like he won't accept silence as an answer.

"None of your business" well it wasn't silence, but it wasn't the kind of answer Lavi wanted

"Aww come on Yuu—" but Lavi is cut of, by the sound of a knock on the glass door. Kanda and Allen visibly stiffen. Lavi, being the doorman, opens the door.

"You could have opened it yourself..." the man in glasses comments

The red-haired man rolls his eyes "When there's a doorman you don't just 'open it yourself'."

"Uhm... Mornin'... dad..." Allen shifts uncomfortably as he greets the tall and (almost) intimidating red-head "Is he the friend you were talking about?"

His step-father looks indifferent when he shrugs and says "I don't think 'friend' is really the word for it, but whatever. We met in the army."

"Ah..." Allen says looking thoroughly uncomfortable "...I see"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Froi Tiedoll" and then he offers a handshake, which Allen takes "I'm here to meet with my son" he says adds "Oh!" and it happens, once again, ridiculously, in slow motion "There he is!" Allen knew he should have expected it (seeing as most dramatic turns in his life happened in slow motion) when the direction to which they were all led to turn to was the one in which Kanda was situated, inevitably making them all meet his sharp glare, which was, apparently, mostly directed to the person who is presumably his father.

"So..." Kanda says, his mouth twitching slightly "...Why did you come here?" of course, this question is directed to Froi Tiedoll

"Why what other reason could there be except I missed you?" and right away Allen realizes that Kanda's 'problem' was this, and it was, amusingly (?), completely opposite to his own dilemma

"Oh don't give me that shit old man..." Kanda says, and when his 'father' goes over to hug him, he struggles to pry him away, all while incessantly telling him to go home (spouting curses here and there).

"Take me to your apartment" Allen turns towards his own 'father' and makes a face in response to the command "...And I want beer, or gin... Anything alcoholic"

"...Right..." and then after taking a deep breath, Allen asks "...Why... are you here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my son now?"

"Ah... well... I mean... WHY?"

And for a while there is semi-silence (semi because Kanda is still continuing the one-sided argument with his stepdad).

"Because I heard Tiedoll's son was your roommate" he looks toward the enraged Japanese man "You can't honestly tell me that isn't an issue"

Allen tilts his head to one side "Concerned?"

"Yes" quick and honest (?)

"REALLY?" quick and skeptic

"What am I gonna do when you two destroy the place when you try to kill each other? How am I gonna pay for repairs?"

"I seriously think it's gonna be me who's gonna end up paying that bill"

"I was assuming that he'd succeed in killing you"

"And why wouldn't Kanda pay for the damages?"

"Just look at the bastard, does he LOOK like he'd pay?"

Allen glances at Kanda once, thinks about his own experiences and replies "No he doesn't" and he doesn't need to add 'point taken'.

"Your room, now" and though he complied, Allen rolls his eyes.

...

"Well now, isn't this nice?" Allen is convinced that Froi Tiedoll is the better 'father', despite what Kanda tells him (or rather, because of what Kanda tells him (but really, when you hear him mumble under his breath about his father under his breath you sort of (kind of) feel obligated to say it's 'despite' what he says, even though it's obvious that to other people what he's complaining about is a good thing)).

"The tea is" Allen says quite insipidly, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment

Kanda snorts at that, and mumbles something incoherent.

Froi Tiedoll laughs "Yuu was never a fan of English tea..." he pretends to whisper to Allen though everyone else hears it "He thinks Japanese tea is undoubtedly superior"

For a moment there is just the sound of Allen's dearest step father spiking his tea (the liquor went 'glug glug glug' as it fell into the tea cup). But then, predictably, Allen begins to roar in laughter.

"It's so like you" the Englishman comments "We don't have a single conceding opinion do we?"

Kanda smirks, to most people, he would look defiant (that's just how it is) "What kind of idiot would realize that only now?"

Allen's mouth parts in surprise (you could say that it was hanging open (though nobody present says or thinks so, this is still something you could say... (the disclosing of this information could be avoided, however these are the very things going on in Allen Walker's mind, quaint is it not?))).

"Vexing isn't he? He's been this difficult ever since he was a child, adorable really" Tiedoll comments idly, sipping his tea "Why, I remember the day I adopted him so clearly, he told me 'Go to hell you senile old man, I ain't going nowhere with you'... Ah, such fond memories..." and he seems to really be fondly reminiscing, which to Allen, was weird

"And I still think that." Kanda snaps "But I'd change that last part. Why the hell are you here old man? More importantly, why wasn't I ever informed that this perverted old man's son is the bean?"

"You knew him even before today?" Allen directs the question at Cross Marianne, who just shrugs and replies "We met once" and Allen knows that's all it takes to get a nickname from Kanda

"Well I didn't know you were so acquainted" Tiedoll laughs, then strangely his eyes widen "Yuu, that painting, you kept it!" he laughs heartily, pointing at the said painting hanging on a wall "I thought for sure you'd throw it away"

"Tsch" It seems unfinished, but Kanda stands and mumbles something about taking his empty tea cup to the kitchen (to presumably, dump it in the sink).

"Want any snacks?" Allen asks, both of them now, and when the two of them nod, dismissively (in different kinds of ways), he huffs and proceeds to the kitchen as well.

There he sees Kanda, leaning onto the ledge of the kitchen sink. "You make it clear that you don't like English tea..." Allen makes sure he sounds teasing, when Kanda just shrugs in reply, he eyes the Japanese man curiously. "Your dad seems nice..." he opens the refrigerator, reaches for the cupcakes he's been saving "...Oh, but you probably think he's horrible, you being who you are and all..." then he pops them into the oven toaster, sets the heat to high, the time to three minutes.

"Froi Tiedoll..." Allen turns his gaze from the heating cupcakes to the speaking Kanda "... is a great man...But that's something he should never know about" and he throws Allen a cold look before pushing away from the ledge and heading back out to the living room.

_'Ah...'_ the Englishman thinks _'...that's weird'_ but then he shrugs, and decides it's none of his business.

...

(**Original ****A/N:**This chapter was supposed to be longer buuut, I opted to strive for consistency, so even if this is longer than the usual chapters, it's still not exceptionally long... anyway... I know this fic is getting really weird... but... Well... I guess in a way that's the point of the story, haha! Sooo... that's that? Thanks to everyone who is (still) reading! ^^)

**A/N after edit**: So it seems that this story wasn't as bad as I thought it was, aside from the major changes in chapter one I haven't really done anything to drastically change any of the chapter…. SO FAR


	6. Chapter 5: The Green Stuff

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Green Stuff**

"Would you just leave already? I've had enough of this, go home slave-driver!" is what Allen wanted to say. Instead of course, he just said the statement "Was great seeing ya dad, bye", to which of course, Cross Marianne replied with an inappropriate question

"Hey, when this guy—" a quick glance at Kanda "—manages to kill you, I'm allowed to sell your cadaver to medical students right?"

"Dad, that's illegal." Allen also thinks that calling Cross Marianne 'dad' should be illegal (damn the old man for forcing him to do so (and of course he complied, Allen Walker would rather die than face the consequences)).

"What about—"

"And so is selling my entrails..." and he feels a tad irked that Cross' face falls (not that he didn't expect it)

"Just had to ruin my scapegoats didn't ya? Thought it was genius too"

Allen rolls his eyes "He's not gonna kill me" though mentally he adds the word 'maybe'

"Well whatever..." then he looks like he remembered something "...Oh right, I got a gift for you, son"

_'OH SHIT,'_ Allen thinks _'Cross Marianne does NOT call me 'SON'. Calling me 'SON' is reserved for 'SPECIAL OCCASIONS'. AND BY THAT I MEAN—'_

"Here..." Allen Walker did not dare look directly at what Cross Marianne was handing him, but—Oh? What's this? Allen begins to think this is not a bill, unless of course bills come in box form now.

"What… is this?" he asks, still a bit skeptic

"A gift for you... or for Timcampy ... Whatever... are you taking good care of 'im?" yes, Cross Marianne cares for Tim, being the original owner and all.

"Yeah, he's doing good..." Allen finds himself glancing at Kanda for a while, observing those immaculate sunken eyes roll as Froi Tiedoll gives him big hug

"What, you wanna do that to?" and before Allen can face his step-dad and shout 'No! Eww! No!', the statement is continued "Or do you have a thing for girly boy?"

"How would you derive such completely different conclusions from one look?" and the Englishman wears a what-the-hell kind of expression

Cross shrugs, and that, is apparently, that

"Ugh, get off me!" suspiciously the words 'old man' aren't at the end of Kanda's sentence

"Well it seems you're really are doing well without us..." Tiedoll pats his son's shoulders "...Your brothers miss you too, said they'd visit sometime"

"Tsch... you're rephrasing what they said aren't you old man?" and is it just Allen, or does Kanda sound the slightest bit teasing in the _affectionate_ way

Tiedoll laughs heartily "Yes, well you know Daisya... But believe me Marie said something very similar"

Kanda shrugs, his expression beginning to turn passive "Go home" he says

"Yes, yes..." and then Cross Marianne, as if he planned to have such great timing, calls his... 'friend'. Allen waved goodbye, as the two climbed into a taxi, while Kanda just stood and stared. When the last brief 'bye' was said, and when the cab sped off into the distance. Allen heaved an exhausted sounding sigh.

"FINALLY!" Allen exclaims "It's over..."

"Tsch" and then Kanda turns around to walk back into the Apartment Building

"...And welcome back!" it is of course, Lavi who is opening the door "How was—" but then he feels totally ignored because Kanda walks past him then—"Hey Kanda wait up!"—Allen does the same.

"Hnh..." the unfazed doorman says "...That's interesting" and he tells himself to have a little chat with Lenalee about this later

...

"Soo..." Allen says, breaking the silence "...the elevator music's spiffy huh?"

Kanda rolls his eyes "What do you want bean?"

"Uh... nothing really..." yes, what does he want?

"Then shut up" a point, Allen decides, that is perfectly reasonable to be taken (was it a point?)

So instead of making conversation, Allen fiddles with the box, Cross called a gift (well the wrapper wasn't so attractive, but Allen appreciated the concern for Tim).

"Hey bean" Kanda's voice startles him, makes him recoil, he almost drops the box

"Ah... yeah?"

"D'you like that New Year's thing?"

Allen can only assume it's the little box in his hands that reminded Kanda of that present of his. Now he is CONVINCED Cross Marianne can never end a visit without giving him something dreadfully inconvenient.

"Uhm..." and the Englishman is fidgeting slightly "...It was good..."

"Hnh..." Kanda doesn't look at him, keeps his gaze forward "...You didn't open it"

"I did!" maybe he was sounding a bit too defensive

The dark-haired man does not turn his head, but his iris rolls slowly to the side, his gaze fixating at the shorter man "That..." he says "... is a blatant lie" the elevator makes that little bell sound, the doors open, and Kanda walks out, swiftly, with poise.

Allen gapes there, almost has the elevators closed on him, manages to get out, and then shouts after Kanda, while taking larges strides. He talks to Kanda as they both fumble for their keys "Look, it slipped my mind! I was planning on opening it sometime—"

Kanda's doorknob goes clink, and it's unlocked "I don't fuckin' care bean, I'm tired, get lost" and he enters his apartment, banging the door behind him

There is no logic behind Allen's actions, when he opts to bang his door shut as well.

...

"You know you COULD just open his gift, but hey, I guess it's too difficult..." Lavi says as Allen hands him a beer. They're in Allen's apartment, because this is where they usually hang out when neither of them is busy.

"It's kinda too late now... though I WILL still open it..." he takes his seat next to Lavi on the fluffy couch. "And keep your voice down Lavi, he's gonna hear us..."

The doorman grins, but gives no explanation.

"What?" Allen feels slightly unnerved by the look

"I talked to Lenalee about that little scene down there early this afternoon" and he's still grinning

"What scene?" Allen genuinely does not know

"When you so desperately ran after Yuu, as he angrily headed for the elevator" his cheeky grin widens

Allen looks appalled, but he turns a shade of pink "I was not DESPERATELY running after him"

Lavi shrugs "That's what it looked like... Lenalee says you're growing to like him... Despite what you might like to make people think"

"By like him..." he gulps "...you mean?..."

"I mean... As one hell of a friend or as a—" the doorman whispers so only they can hear

"NO NO NO!"Allen's shade of pink is now closer to red "WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! "

"But that's what it looks like..." Lavi frowns, as if offended "...and hey, I know you don't swing that way so don't worry, our final theory was 'like as one helluva friend'."

"Yeah, that makes it WAY better" the Englishman rolls his eyes "Don't spread false rumors about me Lavi" and then he sneers

Lavi gulps down some beer and shrugs in response. "Seriously though what's up you and Yuu?" the doorman sniggers at his own unintentional name pun

Allen rolls his eyes "What's up with you calling him by first name?"

"Jealous?"

"Hell no"

The red-head laughs "Don't be so defensive Allen"

"Who's defensive?"

"Why you are bean sprout!"

"Oh please don't start calling me that too..."

"Oh no no, I am well aware that nicknames is reserved for Yuu and Yuu alone."

Allen furrows his eyebrows "Should I take that as Y-O-U or Y-U-U?"

"Either way it means the same thing in this case" and a shrug accompanies the reply (thereafter followed by a grin)

"Guess I should keep a safe distance from that almost 'almost roommate' of mine from now on..."the Englishman mumbles (and yes, it's almost...almost)

"Seeing as how it looks like he's gonna ignore you for a WHILE... Shouldn't be too hard to do..."

Allen sighs "Well... in any case, I should open these gifts now..."

"How 'bout we open them at the same time?" and to that suggestion an eyebrow is raised (though the eyebrow was not of course of the one who suggested it)

"What?"

"I open Kanda's, you open your step-dad's... It's fun that way, two surprises in one big boom"

"Uhuh..." but Allen was not one who liked spoiling the fun (for anyone) "...Sure..."

He throws Kanda's gift to Lavi, and when the doorman gives some sort of signal, only the ripping and rustling of paper can be heard.

"HOLY -!" they shout in unison, and then they turn to each other, eyes wide

"You first" Lavi says, saying it like he INSISTS it

"It's a battery... I don't know where to buy the kind Tim needs so this was a VERY thoughtful gift, considering it's dad..." he pauses, grimaces because he called Cross dad again, then breathes "...but there's also a bill... I have to pay for half of it... and it's SHIT expensive..." he looks like he's about to hyperventilate

"Well this might make you feel better... or worse..." then the doorman's nervous laughter echoes in the room

"What is it?"

"Ah..." and Lavi lifted a shiny silver wrist watch, with a metallic blue face, this is all Allen can tell from this distance

"Lemme see that!" the Englishman shouts, and he grabs the watch. It was one of those watches where only the numbers twelve, three, six, and nine were present (you know, where the rest of the numbers are just lines). The numbers were silver, and boy was the watch (overall) fucking gorgeous. "Holy cripes, this is a fucking Rolex." Allen finds his jaw slightly dropping.

"You might not want to avoid him for a while... And apologizing is still a good idea" Lavi suggests, for which he gets glared at

"I know that..." Allen gapes at the watch "A FUCKING ROLEX!"

"Yeah, I've seen that watch... Went to Rolex on a whim once, I asked for the cheapest 'Cartier Pasha' watch, whatever that is, saw it on a flyer, and this is what they gave me but..." Lavi takes a peek at the bill Allen's loving step-father sent him "...Yeah, this is just half of what this watch is worth"

"WHAT!" Allen shouts "How much is this worth!"

The doorman bites his lower lip "Around 3.7 thousand"

Allen finds himself buying his own lower lip, inwardly telling the evil urges (of selling the watch to pay his new bill) to go to hell. He was a better person than that, he will, instead, make like a good person, and take good care this expensive gift. Yes, that's what he was going to do.

"So what are you going to do?" Lavi asks

"I'm gonna keep it, use it, so I can tell AND show Kanda that I'm grateful... Not much else to do is there?" there's a bit of sarcasm in Allen's tone

Lavi snorts "And so you do like him..."

"Whether or not I like him the way you say I do is irrelevant." Allen scowls "He bought me a ROLEX, Lavi..."

"Excuses, excuses..." and then Allen smacks him playfully (?) on the cheek "That hurt!" Lavi said with a hiss, though his eyes were laughing

"Yeah whatever" the Englishman takes his bottle and chugs down more beer

"But Kanda must be rich... This is one hell of a present, for someone he barely knows even!" Lavi the doorman is slowly really beginning to look like that creepy cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'

Allen narrows his eyes "What are you implying?"

"Nothin' bloke, nothin' at all..." anyone can tell it's a lie

...

The next day, yet again, Kanda and Allen end up alone inside the elevator (so few people wake up so early, the halls are really empty at such a time of day). The Englishman makes it a point to discern the brands of the dark-haired one's clothes. Not that he really cared if the guy was really rich like Lavi said, but... _'Dang, that coat is unmistakably Armani...'_ and no, Allen doesn't know this cause he's been eyeing that coat since the Winter clothes were put on display. _'And is that watch Rolex too? Everything else about his outfit just screams Louis Vuitton though, boots included...'_ again, Allen does not stare from outside Louis Vuitton's store window. Maybe he should stop this pointless brand discerning and just apologize.

"Uhm... Look, Kanda—" and he's cut short when Kanda grabs his wrist and raises it up, the shiny silver Rolex is revealed

"You opened it" he says, coldly, expression impassive "Good" and right then they hear that little bell sound. Kanda steps out of the elevator.

Yet again, the doors almost close on Allen.

...

(**Original ****A/N:**I was actually so inspired for this chapter, I got so many things going on in my mind for it... I dunno, I was just thinking that things are about to get more Yuullen (and isn't that energizing? Lol). Anyway, I'd love reviews ^^)

**A/N after edit: **Kanda's nicer here than in canon, I like to think it's because he's lived a different life (a _**much **_more pleasant one). I changed some minor details in this chapter; I doubt anyone can spot those though.


	7. Chapter 6: Here's a Slice

**CHAPTER SIX: Here's a Slice**

He received the text message earlier that day. _'Meet me at that gelato place everyone's always talking about, you know what I mean right? Time: 4pm. See you. –__**Rhode**__'_ of course Allen knew what place she meant, he heard about this place from everyone at work AND the Apartment Building (with the exception of his lovely ALMOST almost roommate of course). He dressed in above average clothes (above HIS average), combed his hair back, and even though it was still around 3:30, he opted to head for the gelato shop. Helps to be prompt, Allen always says, especially on important 'thank you dates'. Yes, this was the date Allen promised Rhode in exchange for his early pay check (which of course, he used to pay for that bill he'd gotten from his dear step-father).

"What's with the hair?" Lavi asks, as he opens the front door for the Englishman

"I got a date" he replies truthfully, casually

"With Yuu?" and to that, Allen just rolls his eyes and walks away, he swears he heard the doorman laugh in his wake. _'Not today Lavi...' _he thinks to himself _'... not today...'_

Lavi continues to inwardly chuckle as he watches Allen walk away, always one to enjoy himself when teasing others. Turning back to his usual doorman stops, he spots a long-haired slender looking beauty walking towards him, but before he could react the way he usually does to pretty women, he realizes it isn't a woman at all. "Mornin' Yuu! Off to get that daily dose of vanilla frappe?"

"Saw you starin' at me rabbit..." and the doorman knew this was Kanda's way of asking 'why?'

Lavi laughs "Here's something funny, I almost thought you were a girl when you were walkin' over here..."

Kanda raises an eyebrow, although he strangely does not look the least bit annoyed "So you've got a boob fetish?"

The doorman looks a bit surprised, but he still wears a grin "If that's your way of saying 'straight', then I am a VERY straight guy indeed" his expression grows cheeky "Why, do you WANT me to swing the other way? I didn't know you were into guys Yuu"

Kanda frowns "I'm not" he says, and then he begins to scowl "Generally, I'm not really into people"

"And from this we can conclude that I am HETERO-sexual and you are A-sexual."

Kanda rolls his eyes "Whatever, get away from me..."

Lavi opens the door and the Japanese man exits. Grinning, Lavi thinks about how it was Kanda who started the conversation.

...

_Kanda Yuu remembers the day before he left well. Because, for one, his 'father' was going about some nonsense like how he would 'Not be able to sleep well because his youngest son was moving out' or 'How time flies, my baby's now all grown up' or 'Blah Blah Blah –Sentimental crap—blah' (of course that last one is not what he really said, it's just what registered in Kanda's mind). It was all very annoying really, and this while Kanda was both, a) having trouble packing his clothes (because of his father's blabbering he was always loosing count), and b) stressed about packing his precious Mugen. That day, the day before he left, was one of the longest days of his life._

"_Why don't you put the damn thing in that glass box?" Daisya humbly suggest tired of thinking of ways to help his 'brother'_

"_Oh right, a glass box will SURELY not break" Kanda rolls his eyes, expression and aura giving off his utter frustration_

"_Daisya's right you know, if you put it in the glass box, the movers will take EXTRA care of it, and that's what you want right?" hit the nail on the head Marie_

_At this point, Kanda is just staring at his tall (obviously not blood-related) 'brother', then he shrugs as if to say: "You're right Marie."_

_And Daisya ignores the fact, that Kanda ignores him. "Why didn't you ask our..." he coughs "...house-help... to do your packing" see Froi Tiedoll discouraged the terms 'maids', 'butlers', and the like around the house, because as rich as they were, he was a fine FINE man (who made some fine FINE paintings)_

_The Japanese man throws him an apathetic look and says "If I want something done right, I have to do it myself."_

"_Leave him Daisya..." and Marie steers the slightly irked one away, Kanda continues his packing_

_Of course for a while, there is just silence, Kanda stares at his piles of clothes, neatly organized by brand and use, briskly recounting them before he finally stuffs them all into suitcases. He is only one pile away from finishing this task, when his 'old man' speaks behind him._

"_I'm going to miss your fights with Daisya..." Froi Tiedoll says as he looks at Kanda in that fond fatherly way_

_The dark-haired one mentally curses that he lost count, but tries to remain calm, he shrugs "I won't" he says_

_There is a laugh "I'm sure you don't mean that"_

"_True" another shrug "I don't just MEAN it, I REALLY mean it."_

_Not surprisingly, the reply to that is yet another laugh. "Won't you give your father a hug?"_

"_That's disgusting old man..."_

"_Come now, it's a touching gesture between father and son"_

_Kanda rolls his eyes and turns away, but (not surprisingly (again)) Tiedoll hugs him anyway. It is only a few seconds later when we hear the incessant, boisterous, FURIOUS shouting._

_..._

Kanda Yuu thinks that the 'weekdays barista' is insufferably annoying. Why doesn't the prick just give him his vanilla frappe? It wasn't very hard to do was it? And he was a paying customer! The Japanese man thinks (though begrudgingly) that the 'weekend barista' is better (even though, you know, that barista happens to be the normally insufferable bean). But really, at least the bean knew better than to piss him off, this weekday guy... He's just always... stepping WAY out of his bounds.

"Give me my fucking frappe Mikk" Kanda says, his glare was sharp, and his teeth were bared like an a carnivore's

"Watch your mouth sir, this is a family place, and also, PLEASE, call me Tyki!" and the Japanese man practically GROWLS when the barista he calls Mikk (but prefers to be called Tyki), winks at him

Trying all his might to be civil, Kanda says "Just let me leave in peace, with the damn frappe in hand"

"Oh well on one—" the frappe is abruptly taken from his hand by the cashier "—condition... Aww, Lulubell what'd you do that for?"

"You're holding up the line..." the blonde says, and Kanda quickly decides that he prefers THIS cashier over that short girl who has quite a THING for the bean

"Well, goodbye then Vanilla frappe man!" Tyki shouts "...also known as Kanda Yuu from down the street" he mumbles to himself with a grin

"Tyki, the orders" Lulubell 'shouts' (except you know she doesn't shout, so Tyki's just assuming this is her way of 'shouting')

"Yes, yes... I'm coming" and the barista finally proceeds to do his work.

That little bell on the door rings, and it's as if everyone is now breathing a sigh of relief as the furious Japanese man leaves. Now Kanda brings his dark aura to the streets where the bean just so happened to just pass by with that short cashier girl. Not because he means to, but because he's just preparing to cross the street, he overhears their conversation.

"This is where we part I guess" and because it's a female sounding voice... wait no, it could have been either of them Kanda thinks

"It was fun today Rhode" ok, this was definitely the bean, unless the girl had some weird conversational habits like that

There's a laugh, familiar, because Kanda hears it when he's on the line waiting to buy his frappe (on weekends) "Oh please, don't force yourself"

"Who's forcing himself? Really, it was fun" the bean was REALLY just disgustingly nice and polite

"Oh, well I had fun too..." and Kanda is only assuming about why there's a long silent (but not poignant) pause, but heck, he doesn't really care (or does he?_"No I don't!" he_ mentally screams). "I'll see you Saturday!" and from the corner of his eye Kanda catches her patting him on the back

"Yeah..." a pause, most likely to beam a smile "You too..."

Not long after, Kanda and Allen are now waiting side by side to cross the street. "You've been standing there for a while now" the Englishman comments

"Fucking cars won't stop" the Japanese half-lies

"Then we make them stop" Allen says, and he holds out a hand, making that 'stop' gesture. Surprisingly (?) enough the coming vehicle stops, and the Englishman is now crossing the street. Kanda stares for two seconds indifferently, and then follows.

...

(**Original ****A/N:**This is turning out to be such a "slice of life" fic. More on Allen's date with Rhode in the next chapter, which will probably be more Yuullen than this one; ANYWAY. Just wanted to post another chapter before my summer vacation ends, cause when it DOES end I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon cause I'm gonna live in a dorm that's close to my college (there's free internet there, but you know, studies first), I hope everyone's well. I'd appreciate reviews. ^^)

**A/N after edit: **Just changed a few of the stressed words, but this chapter's relatively unchanged


	8. Chapter 7: Details, Details

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Details, Details**

"I demand details" Lavi sets a can of beer in front of Allen, he props himself on the sofa, right next to the Englishman. Opening his own can of beer he adds "Of the date, which you claim WASN'T with your lovely next door neighbor Kanda Yuu"

"FOR THE LAST TIME LAVI, we came back together cause he just got out of Starbucks, and Rhode and I parted ways IN FRONT of Starbucks. The front door is transparent Lavi where the hell were you looking? You should have seen it all" though of course, Allen is kind of glad Lavi saw nothing of what happened out there earlier that night

"Dude, you forget I'm the _**day **_doorman. So anyway who's this Rhode person?" the doorman decides to set aside the other topic for later

Allen's beer opens with a clink "Co-worker, she mans the cashier when it's my shift at work."

"Oh! That means she's the "Earl's" niece" Lavi lets out a low whistle "So WHY did you go on a date with her? I didn't know you were into the petite type"

"Well... I don't really have a TYPE, and she asked for a date in return for her telling the "Earl" to give me an early pay check"

"And why would you need an early pay check?"

"You should know that Lavi" Allen rolls his eyes

"Oh right! THAT! Well then you should thank your step-dad" he laughs "He inadvertently got you a date!"

"But it wasn't a REAL date..." the Englishman's gazes at the floor "...Technically"

"A date is a date Allen, no matter what terms it was made on" Lavi grin "But whether or not you think it's a real date is irrelevant, I. WANT. DETAILS."

The Englishman rolls his eyes again "FINE, I'll give you details, but you have to SWEAR to secrecy! You can't tell ANYONE! Even Lenalee!"

And though Lavi seems absolutely appalled that he cannot tell even LENALEE of all people, he decides to concede because right now the dominating feeling is curiosity. "I swear" he says, sincerely, but reluctantly

"Ok, so the date was great but also horrible in a sense, but not because of her, no, it was because of that stupid almost roommate of mine and all his pissy glory..."

Lavi raises an eyebrow at the presence of Kanda's name there, but decides to hear Allen out.

"So this is what happened, she asked me to explain why I needed an early pay check right?"

...

"_...So this almost roommate of mine, he just won't shut up about the door right? Then one day I decided to buy the door already, cause his nagging was annoying me like hell. AND HE DECIDES TO COME WITH ME, so here we are, at the department store, and he keeps on pointing at shit expensive doors, then I DID end up buying him something expensive, and to top it all off, we walked all the way home carrying that damn door." Allen then grunts in frustration_

"_This is the same almost roommate who buys Vanilla Frappe all the time" Rhode looks absolutely amused, and when Allen nods she adds "...And the same almost roommate whom you presumably, so graciously, brought home some Vanilla Frappe for."_

_The Englishman recalls that night, which also happened to be the night before his step-father visited, and tries not to sound defensive when he says "Hey, that was paid for!", idiotically he's being defensive for the wrong matter_

_Rhode grins "Oh I saw YOU pay for it, what about that almost roommate of yours?"_

"_He didn't need to..." and of course it was then that Allen realized just what he was saying "...pay for... it..."_

"_Sounds like you have a crush on your lovely almost roommate..."_

"_Wh- A CRUSH? On THAT guy? NO WAY" Allen looks VERY taken aback, but tries to be a bit more nonchalant when he realizes that he seems defensive, Rhode raises an eyebrow "NO, you think I? NO... I swear, he is the LAST person on earth who I'd ever look at that way."_

_Rhode laughs, tauntingly "Don't be so defensive Walker... If I didn't know any better I'd say you like him more than you let us on..."_

"_Just how much do you think you know me?" and Allen is decidedly saying this to be teasing, because he raises an eyebrow and grins cheekily_

"_Well I know you enough to know that you have a THING for Vanilla Frappe boy..." she replies "... and if anyone just listened to our entire conversation right there they'd think the same..."_

_The Englishman furrows his eyebrows "...Why do you think that?"_

"_Well you were all mild-mannered before I asked about why you needed an early pay check, you seem to be pretty fired up when you're talking about him, and you didn't sound annoyed at all either, you sounded more amused than anything actually..."_

"_Ok, let me just say one thing..." Allen takes a deep breath "... I don't know how I could possibly be amused by having to buy someone I barely know an expensive door..."_

"_Oh no, I KNOW that annoys you, it would annoy anyone!" and before Allen can even begin to look triumphant she adds "... but Vanilla Frappe boy DOESN'T does he?"_

"_He doesn't what?" when all else fails, play stupid_

_There's only one way playing stupid would fail, and that's if the other person—"Annoy you" Rhode says –plays along._

_The Englishman takes a brief moment to think about what he should say next "Well I guess it IS true that he as a person doesn't really annoy me, and ok, he might even amuse me, but that doesn't mean I have a CRUSH on him"_

"_But you DO have a crush on him..." she shrugs, and then grins "...whether or not you believe me is up to you, but you'll soon see that I'm right..."_

_..._

"She just kept on insisting that I like Kanda!" Allen covers his face with his hands "It was humiliating..."

But Lavi makes no attempt to comfort him; he merely begins to laugh his ass off.

Allen is choosing to ignore the laughter "...And that's not the worst part..."

"Oh really?" Lavi looks like he can't breathe anymore "Is it still Kanda's fault?"

"You bet your ass it is..." and the Englishman grunts in frustration "...see, I was wearing that Rolex watch, and Rhode just happened to see it, so she asked..."

...

"_If you have the money to buy a Rolex, why work in Starbucks?" they're eating at a fast food restaurant, Rhode's eating a burger while Allen munches on chicken fingers._

"_I DON'T have the money to buy a Rolex, it was a..." there's a strange pause "...gift... My apartment building has this New Years exchange gift tradition..."_

"_Who the hell would be rich enough to give you a Rolex?" and she looks just SO intrigued_

"_Ah..." Allen looks to one side "...Well..."_

"_Well what?" silence follows that question, and Rhode stares at Allen all the while, the Englishman feels somewhat violated. "NO WAY" Rhode exclaims suddenly "It's from Vanilla Frappe boy isn't it?"_

"_Well... he didn't exactly WANT to buy me a gif—"_

"_But it's a freaking Rolex, it's not just a GIFT"_

"_Well... He's rich..." he shrugs "...and a watch is an all around good gift for guys isn't it?"_

"_OH MAN, things just got WAY more interesting..." she grins, and right away Allen's feeling nervous "...He like-likes you BACK"_

"_WHAT"_

"_No, seriously..." she slurps some of her soda "... that's what it's looking like"_

"_Rhode, that's just not possible! In the first place, there is no 'it' between us anyway, we're just casually acquainted semi-enemies slash unwilling almost roommates"_

"_Casually acquainted is all you need to get a crush..." and she slurps her soda loudly, as if trying to magnify her presence_

"_That's true..." Allen inches forward "...but not in this case..."_

"_You say that now but..." Rhode sighs "Just give it a thought... Preferably when Vanilla Frappe boy is around..."_

"_I just don't think it's possible..." the Englishman sighs_

"_I wish that were true Allen, I wish that were true..." she says "I think you're a FINE man..." and she smiles this smile, half flirtatious, but half just a plain smile. Allen blushes, realizing that this was a confession of sorts, and it was also probably the reason for this 'thank you date'._

_..._

"No fuck way" Lavi says, sounding like a gossiping girl (but Allen was sure he was being sarcastic "What'd you say?"

For a moment, Allen looks slightly guilty "...Nothing..."

Surprisingly the doorman laughs "That's mean Allen..." he says

"I didn't know WHAT to say, I couldn't exactly say I fancied her back did I?"

The doorman snorts "Well no, but you could have said 'thank you' better than nothing you know..."

"A thank you is worse Lavi..."

"Ok then, 'I'm flattered' would have been acceptable and completely safe"

Allen ignores the fact that he has a point there "Anyway, you interrupted me, that wasn't the worse damn part..."

"Really now?" and Lavi's grinning, totally into this

Allen rolls his eyes "REALLY" he sighs "See, she kept making the topic pop up in our conversations, and because of what she'd said about me being a 'fine man' I was starting to feel sorta awkward... But regardless, the date went fine... UNTIL IT WAS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE... So we walk toward Starbucks, and guess who we see leaving the place..."

...

"_Oh my goodness, what have we here, it's Vanilla Frappe boy!" Rhode exclaims, and Allen looks at her in horror_

"_Shh! He might hear you! YOU don't have to deal with his anger but_**I**___do" and to that Rhode snorts in response_

"_This is where we part" she says to the Englishman, and then she mouths 'He's just standing there'_

_Allen sighs inwardly, then smiles "It was fun today Rhode"_

_Rhode laughs, quite loudly in fact "Oh please, don't force yourself"_

"_Who's forcing himself? Really, it was fun" and really, he wasn't forcing himself, it was fun, but it did get a bit awkward_

"_Oh well I had fun too..." and then she leans in for a quick peck on the lips, and then mouths 'He's still there'. Allen, despite himself, spares him a glance "I'll see you Saturday!" Rhode pats him on the back 'Talk to him' she mouths_

"_Yeah..." he says after he mouths a 'No' "...you too..."_

_She sniggers, and then heads of, waving. Allen looked towards Kanda, huffed, and then strode to stand beside him. Not that he was following Rhode's advice, but then he decides to talk to Kanda anyway "You've been standing there for a while now" he says._

"_Fucking cars won't stop" the Japanese says, and Allen's inner voice is saying 'See Rhode? See? Why did you try to imply he was just standing there cause he likes me? Not possible, he's standing there cause of the fucking cars that's all'_

"_Then we make them stop" this, Allen says for the fun of it, he holds out his hand, and the incoming vehicle stops_

_..._

"And how exactly is that the worst part?" it is a fact, that the doorman genuinely doesn't know the answer to this question.

"Don't you see Lavi!" Allen exclaims

And after some thought Lavi answers "No, I DON'T see"

...

(**Original ****A/N:**This chapter's ending is weird, haha! But I wanted to end it like that. Anyway, This is late (I usually update on the earlier part of the week right?) partly because I've been busy, and mostly because for some reason, fan wouldn't work properly D: it was horrible! I wanted to log in and reply to some nice reviews, but the D: ANYWAY. Hope you like this chapter. I like doing stories where you see two points of views of a single event. I think the fact that people can be thinking two entirely different things is interesting, haha! I'd like to think this is edited, but it isn't... I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, I'll do it later, haha! I hope you enjoyed it despite the typos and such, haha.)

**A/N after edit: **If you don't see how that was the worst part like Lavi did, it's totally fine because it's not supposed to make _**any**_ sense, or maybe you can read into it. In any case, I won't put any meaning into it so you guys can think of it as whatever you want.


	9. Chapter 8: Haha! Hoho!

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Haha! Hoho!**

Allen Walker was up almost all night having a debate with himself. He blames Rhode Camelot and Lavi the doorman. Those ridiculous ideas of theirs were getting into his head and he did NOT appreciate that. Sure, Allen DID think that Kanda was attractive, who wouldn't! He had such wonderfully soft looking hair sure, and yeah MAYBE his nose was so perfect it was almost painful to look at. But it takes more than captivating steely eyes to make Allen Walker give you his fancy, a LOT more.

If you're thinking he's in denial, you'd be wrong too because Allen Walker is never in denial. Denial is troublesome. He doesn't ever bother with troublesome things. He was not attracted to Kanda Yuu. Maybe he was a LITTLE but no one can honestly say they weren't because Kanda was just that good looking. But again it takes more than good looks (and a wonderfully weird personality) to charm Allen Walker. He would also like to repeat that he is 'not in denial dammit'.

"Are you blind? It's definitely blue, a really dark color of blue, but it's blue nonetheless." Lavi seems to not want to put the argument to rest. To him, the snazzy looking trench coat Kanda is wearing is indeed, navy blue.

"It's fucking black Lavi" Allen begs to differ "Your eyes are playing tricks on you". Some people might wonder why on earth two people would discuss the color of a coat, those people will learn that not all things people do are driven by any real reason.

"Why don't we go over there and ask him?" the doorman quips "I'll bet you a free dinner that it's BLUE"

"It'll be BLACK" the Englishman says, narrowing his eyes "And we are we betting a meal instead of money?"

"An entire meal is worth more…" Lavi shrugs "Though not always literally…"

Allen nods "That's sorta profound…"

"Really?" and an eyebrow is raised

"No" a shrug "But whatever, let's get this over with… Hey Ka—"

But just then, as Allen's luck would have it, the Japanese's cellphone rings. Kanda, who was actually just standing there like he was waiting for something, looks startled at that very moment. Some people take a quick glance at him, startled as well by the loud ringing, but they all swiftly turn away after seeing the horribly pissed look on Kanda Yuu's face. "Where the fuck are you?" he growls, and everyone else can only imagine how the one on the other line is feeling. "Well if you're almost here, then hurry up!" he snaps, and that, apparently, is the end of the phone call.

"Poor guy on the other line…" Lavi shakes his head in what he seems to want to appear as sympathy

"Yeah… maybe…" because Allen is well aware of the possibility that the one on the line might be Kanda's wonderfully wonderful step-dad

"Oh, hold on…" Lavi puts on that tantalizing doorman smile of his and then says to those whom he just opened the door for "Mornin' sirs! Welcome!"

"ABOUT TIME" and before either Allen or Lavi realized it, Kanda was right THERE. "What took you two so long?"

The guy in the 'Viva Espana' shirt and a dark brown jacket looked like he was about to burst, but his taller companion with strange looking headphones waved a hand to stop him. "Traffic Kanda, traffic"

"Who are they Yuu?" leave it to Lavi to be ever daring

"Rabbit, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by my damn first name?" Kanda glares

"We're his brothers…" headphones guy looks like he's ever the mediator, he reaches out a hand "My name's Noise Marie, nice to meet you"

Lavi accepts the handshake "Lavi the handsome doorman, at your service"

"Just Lavi?"

"I'd rather leave my last name a mystery"

"Oh, I see, well, uhm… Oh yes, this is Daisya Barry" he points to Viva Espana guy

Lavi shakes Daisya's hand as they both mutter nice-to-meet-yous "Why do you guys have different last names?" and though the doorman already knows the answer to this question…

Marie smiles "We're all adopted" but before Lavi can comment further…

"Skip the greetings, let's head up" Kanda announces suddenly

"Wait, wait…" Daisya finally exclaims "What do we have here…" and Allen is startled when he's the one being looked at "…Is this the Allen Walker dad told us so much about?"

"Yup, that's Allen!" this Lavi says, because the Englishman looked like he'd the lost the ability to respond

"Dad says Kanda over here is SO fond of you…" he nudges Kanda with an elbow

"Kiss my ass Daisya, and tell the old man that too…"the Japanese glares at Allen "…I'm not even a LITTLE fond of this bean, I mean just look at it"

Everyone turns to Allen, who just rolled his eyes.

"Stop standing around, let's head up" and with that, Kanda heads for the elevator

"I'm sorry about our Kanda, Allen… he's always like that, with everyone, even da—"

Allen holds up his hands "It's fine, I'm kinda used to it already…" he laughs, and when Marie gives him a weird look he adds "We're ALMOST roommates… Our apartments are connected by a door…"

"Oh, I see…" Marie nods "Well we're meeting up with dad later for dinner, and he told us to invite you… We'll meet you here at the lobby at six?"

"Ah well… Ok, thank you so much!" he kinda feels obligated to accept, not that he isn't immediately regretting the decision, Allen Walker smells trouble

"MARIE!" Kanda's furious shout can be heard, and Marie sighs "See you later then" he says

"See you later" the Englishman smiles

When the three are long gone, Lavi smacks Allen on the back "LOOK AT YOU!" he grins "Meeting the family"

"Shut up Lavi" Allen rolls his eyes

…………………….

Allen feels like an idiot for actually going.

"Glad you could come Allen!" this Froi Tiedoll says with a hearty laugh.

"It was my pleasure!" this is followed by the Englishman's nervous laugher

"Bean…" Kanda's tone is shaking, but in a way still firm "Why THE HELL did you come?"

Allen doesn't have an answer to that himself.

…………………….

(**Original ****A/N:**Dinner with the Tiedoll (?) family will be continued in the next chapter, haha! For now we have this… I am so sorry again, if it's so weird.)

**A/N after edit: **This chapter is shorter than how it was originally, I replaced a couple of long paragraphs made them shorter but less… crazy … They were crazy in a way that made me squick so yeah


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner

**CHAPTER NINE: Dinner**

"_This is uncomfortable"_ Allen thinks to himself, as he awkwardly hides himself behind his menu, occasionally peering beyond it to see if any of the following miracles happen: ONE, the night would be over; TWO, the restaurant would close; THREE, one of them dies (anyone, preferably Kanda, thinks Allen, and then he takes it back quickly, wishing himself dead instead). But miracles don't happen when you need them to happen… at least, not when your reasons for needing them are kind of stupid, and Allen admits that this is stupid, that he is being stupid. This could have been easily avoided "No" should not be such hard a word to say. It is surprising how for the first time Kanda and he are on the same wavelength.

"Bean… Why THE HELL did you come?" Allen thinks that Kanda has every right, to look as infuriated as he does, to SOUND as infuriated as he does. Because this is just so STUPID, why Allen agreed to this dinner is beyond even his own comprehension, which is why he continues to hide behind his menu, pretending he is deaf

"This is how you treat your neighbors then…" Daisya comments, feigning the idleness in his tone "…INTRESTING…"

Kanda glares at him pointedly, he looks like his fists are ready to be thrown any second now

"Please calm down Kanda, the waiter is going to be too afraid to serve us anything if this goes on…" Marie said, with weariness in his tone

Froi Tiedoll, being the man that he is, lets out a hearty laugh "I missed this" he says. The replies are two heavy sighs, an eye roll, and awkward shifting. "I'm so glad you accepted our invitation Allen"

Allen TRIES to nod, but Kanda interrupts his would be reply by saying "It wasn't OUR invitation, it was YOUR invitation. I, in the first place, did not fucking want to be here, bean, or no bean."

Tiedoll leans towards Allen's direction, pretending to whisper something only to him, when in reality everyone hears him when he says, "He's just shy."

Kanda growls, Marie sighs, and Daisya laughs. Allen clasps onto his menu tighter, sinking further behind it, and then, a shaking waiter serves their appetizer, mozzarella sticks. He is forced to climb out of his hiding place (it's the lure of the cheesy smell he tells you, the lure!)

Allen looks around; everyone's already taken a piece. This is what's awkward about dining with an entire family, when it's just you, you don't know if you have a right to a piece of the shared food, so you hesitate to get a piece no matter how delicious it looks.

"Don't be shy Allen! Go on, eat as much as you like!" Froi Tiedoll tells him, and Allen inwardly notes how he SHOULDN'T do that, because his REAL appetite was so big to the point that it was SCARY. In public, he tells himself to eat like everyone else does, and he'll do the same now.

"So Allen…" Daisya says, as he chews "…How is it like to live next door to this monster of a man?"

Kanda tenses and scowls at Daisya, but thinks better than to talk with his mouth full.

"Uhm… It's… fine… He's really…. " the Englishman thinks deeply on an appropriate adjective "…Quiet…"

Kanda snorts "Much unlike how YOU are"

Somehow since it's Kanda, Allen can bring himself to glare "I am NOT that noisy, you're too quiet, nothing drowns sound in your apartment! You can hear yourself THINK in there"

"Please…" Kanda narrows his eyes, and gives Allen the you-are-pathetic look "…I hear you and the rabbit going at it ALL the time"

"My, how well acquainted you two are!" Tiedoll laughs

"So this 'rabbit', do I by any chance know her by 'face' Kanda?" Daisya is looking at the Japanese like he should know what the question meant

"The rabbit is MALE you wanker, and 'going at it' has other meanings, besides…" Kanda takes a small bite of the mozzarella stick he held "…I don't think the bean even KNOWS how to do THAT"

The Englishman looks riled up "Hey, I'll have you know—" Allen pauses, sinks back into his chair, goes meek and says "…never mind…" and now things were back to awkward, for him at least

Kanda snorts, "All the bean knows how to do is eat, drink, sleep and yap…" it is a surprise for Allen how his comment is not about his inappropriate almost-outburst

"You forget, that I know how to make a damn good barista too…" and the Englishman TRIES to look teasing, but whether or not he succeeded in the expression he did not really know

"Tsch..." says Kanda "…whatever, Vanilla frappes don't mean anything to me…"

"REALLY?" and this, all-else at the table says in unison

"The hell is with you people?" Kanda rolls his eyes and grunts "Means nothing, so there, period, SHUT UP"

"That's no way to talk to your father" though strangely, Froi Tiedoll looks utterly amused

"I talk like this all the time" the Japanese points out

"Not in front of other people" his step-father reasons

"But the bean is not 'OTHER PEOPLE'…" and Allen finds himself flushed for some reason "…The bean…" Kanda continues, and the Englishman actually finds himself anticipating of all things, which is probably why, what followed disappointed him (though he would not admit to that even in the slightest bit) "…is a BEAN, that's all there is to it"

The statement is followed, by a few minutes of silence, the waiter, with a confused look on his face, serves them all their soup. As great as the cream of mushroom soup looked, nobody really noticed, because the silence, found itself being stretched for a grand total of seven minutes.

"Nice Kanda, NICE…" Allen finally says "…VERY intelligent" he stares at his mushroom soup, picks up his spoon, and then takes a sip. He then glares at Kanda, sighs, and then "Excuse me…" he says while standing up, Froi Tiedoll looks at him questioningly. "Restroom is all" Allen says smiling casually "Be right back…" and he walks off

"WHY..." says Daisya "…did you fucking say that you effeminate moron?" he grits his teeth as he scowls at Kanda

"Why do you people choose to condemn me NOW, when I do this ALL the time?" everyone has to admit, that Kanda has a point, BUT

"This ISN'T the time to be an ass Kanda, this isn't the time…" Daisya rolls his eyes and roughly grabs his spoon, growling as he began to drink his soup

Marie, awkwardly shifts, and proceeds to doing the same, while their beloved stepfather nonchalantly slurps loudly (but just loud enough for only their table to hear (genius really, who knows how he does it)).

Kanda sighs exasperatedly, and does what one should never do in front of their parents, play with his food.

……………………

When they serve the wine, Kanda and Allen drink much of it, so much that Froi Tiedoll, Daisya, and Marie, actually feel nervous letting them go home on their own.

"Nice talking to you Allen" Tiedoll says, serenely jolly as ever "I'll say hello to your dad for you"

"I'd rather you tell him 'Pay your debts' for me…" Allen pauses, tilts his head to one side "…It was nice talking to you too"

Tiedoll laughs "Right then…" he turns to his sons "…boys, say goodbye to your brother and Allen, then"

"We were about to" Daisya says

"Goodbye Allen" Marie offers a handshake "Till next time then"

Allen takes the handshake, but then quickly retracts his hand to cradle his aching head "Sorry…" he tells Marie "…the world is kinda spinning right now"

In the most smartass way possible, Kanda says, "The world's ALWAYS spinning"

Daisya 'playfully' punches his Japanese stepbrother and proceeds to patting Allen on the shoulder "Bye then, Allen Walker"

The Englishman smiles at Daisya and Marie "Bye. Nice meeting you two." Daisya grins and Marie nods, smiling.

"And as for you oh dear brother…" Kanda receives a painful pat on the back "…I'll see you around…"

"I fucking hope not…" Kanda replies "…BYE DAISYA"

Marie pats the Japanese's shoulder "Bye for me too then"

"Bye Marie…" it's obvious, who Kanda would pick as his favorite brother, if he's forced to choose.

"All right, group-hug boys!" Froi Tiedoll exclaims, and he pulls all his sons in with just one go

Even though the three were either awkward, furious, or complaining, Allen still felt a slight pang of envy. Just a tinge, mostly because this is probably time, out of all times that evening, that he felt most out of place. This is the time, out of all the times, where he felt like he should have REALLY said no. But then again, maybe he was just letting himself think he felt that way, maybe, maybe that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach was happiness and not unease or indigestion.

"GOODBYE OLDMAN" Kanda explains, as he somehow pries himself free from the hug

"Do visit us sometimes Yuu, we miss you so…" says Tiedoll, and this is the one time, that Kanda and Daisya agree on something, because they both snort as a reaction

"Fine, fine…" Kanda says "… The cab's waiting for you, go on all of you… Head home!"

And not too long after that, they're off, the two watch the cab speed into the distance.

"You have such a nice family…" Allen comments

Kanda snorts "Yeah…" he says "…Whatever you say"

They stand there a while, silently, awkwardly.

"GAH" the Englishman exclaims "I need a beer"

"I know just where to get that"

………………………

It's a beautiful morning, the sun shines down brightly form the heavens, the birds are singing, and the temperature, is just so WONDERFULLY right. Allen thinks, that his bed is an unusual kind of warm, not that he complains because it's a good kind of warm, kind of smells good too, and—_"Oh god…"_ Allen thinks _"…it's breathing! My bed is breathing!"_Hesitantly, Allen lifts his body up.

Kanda rubs his eyes "What the hell's so heavy—" he stops, eyes widening "What the—"

"GAH!" Allen shouts, and they tumble to the floor

"Holy shit!" Kanda shouts "Fucking HELL, what were you doing sleeping ON ME?"

"Why are you in you NAKED!" Allen screams in reply

"Why are YOU naked?"

"Oh man" Allen looks around frantically for his clothes, he finds them scattered around the room; the room being his BEDROOM, "DID WE" he waves a hand frantically, back and forth between Kanda and he "Did you? Did I? Did—GAH" he grunts "… shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"We couldn't have… " the Japanese says, voice calmer now, face still frantic, eyes still wide

"But we MIGHT have"

"WHATEVER, even if we did…" Kanda looks at him pointedly "… we should FORGET IT"

"Way ahead of you" Allen says "I don't remember a single thing"

"Good" Kanda says "Neither do I. Let's forget it "

"Rig—"

"ALLEN! Hey! Wake up!" the voice is painfully familiar

"OH SHIT" Allen loudly whispers "It's Lavi!"

"Oh great, you left your door open"

"I want DEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAILSS!" Lavi exclaims

"He's the DOORMAN Kanda, he has access to EVERYONE'S keys"

"Fuck, whatever, what do we fucking do now?" Kanda looks uncharacteristically flustered

"I'm going out to greet Lavi, you lock the door and stay in here, I'll get him to leave, don't go out till I say so." Kanda acknowledges the plan with a nod, and after he locates and puts on his underwear Allen exits the room. The knob goes click, and it's locked. _'SAFE'_ Allen thinks

"Hey Lavi" Allen says, breathing a sigh of relief

"There you are! Details then! Details! How was the food? How was the dad? How were the brothers?" the doorman says cheerfully

"Sorry, I have to…uhm…" Allen looks at his wall clock, and realizes it's Saturday "…GET READY FOR WORK!" he shouts "Yeah, uh, thanks for waking me up, would've been fired if it weren't for you" he laughs nervously

"Damn…" Lavi understands completely the value of a job, being a professional and dedicated doorman himself "See you later then, remember Allen, DETAILS" he grins

"RIGHT" Allen breathes "Bye then" and then, Lavi turns his back on him, still grinning, and begins to walk—

THUD, goes something in Englishman's room

"_SHIT"_ thinks Allen; _"FUCK"_ thinks the unlucky person in his bedroom.

"What was that?" Lavi says, turning his head back to Allen, eyes wide

And the Englishman, says the most intelligent reply could think of…

"Oh bollocks"

……………………..

(**Original ****A/N:** I am debating on whether you EAT or DRINK soup…… ANYWAY. It's been a WHILE. I've been busy with schoolwork and midterms, so I haven't been able to update this… Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this long due update.)

**A/N after edit: **My dad said you DRINK soup, so I was like ok, whatever then. I toned down the cursing and reduced the number of all caps sentences and phrases. It annoyed me when I was rereading this chapter so I sort of changed up some of the things they said in that last part, it's still almost the same as the original though. Except yes, instead of waking up being almost naked in bed with each other, I made them wake up entirely naked next to each other. It just makes more sense seeing as [spoiler] I implied in the later chapters that they DID do it


	11. Chapter 10: Circumventing

**CHAPTER TEN: Circumventing**

"Oh bollocks…" Allen breathes, looking exceptionally nervous (as well he should). He can feel his hands shaking, whether or not it's because he's nervous or because it's cold and he's just wearing his underwear he can't really tell. What excuse could get him out of this? What the hell was Kanda doing? Why didn't he grab a bathrobe before leaving his room?

Lavi raises an eyebrow, that trademark sheepish grin of his slowly creeping its way on his face "Oh bollocks what?"

"It's…" THINK Walker THINK "…my new pet…"

"What new pet?"

"Uh… My new pet boa… uh… Mel…" Allen then pauses briefly as he mentally considers why on earth someone would name a huge snake Mel

"Allen…" this Lavi says in all seriousness "…there is something suspicious about you today…"

"What makes you think that?" this the Englishman asks with a nervous laugh.

"Well first of all, you slept in your underwear…" he narrows his eyes "…you NEVER sleep in your underwear"

"Uhm… Is that—"

"And SECOND of all, no one, and I mean NO ONE, in the right mind would name a boa Mel" the intonation, is matter-of-factly "It's not FIERCE enough"

"I was drunk last night, and I wasn't thinking straight. When I woke up, I found that I was horrifyingly not alone in my room" Allen is quite surprised that that was a statement that was not a lie in the least

The doorman's eyes remain narrowed "I see you drunk all the time Allen, and nothing like this has ever happened, you broke the rules of the apartment building"

"Right, I know, no pets allowed, I'll get rid of my surprise company right away, before I go to work even." He pauses "Which reminds me, WORK, please leave me to get ready…please…"

Lavi does not respond

"I will DEFINITELY fix the problem ok? I need to—"

It just happens SO fast. Lavi, with his brilliant speed, swiftly opens the door of Allen's bedroom (and yes, we did need the redundancy there). The thing about being a doorman is, you can get a key to every apartment. The thing about being a doorman, plus best friend of the apartment building's owner's sister, is you get a key to EVERYTHING. And thus in door opening, Lavi succeeds every time.

Allen gapes and screams "OH MY FUCKING—"

"Kanda?" Lavi exclaims, looking utterly bewildered

Allen musters all his courage, ALL his courage, just to peer inside his own wretched bedroom. There Kanda stands fully clothed, looking amazingly calm.

"I'm picking up the boa idiotically named Mel" the Japanese says, and he is just so nonchalant, it's become irksome to Allen

Allen tries to look as nonchalant as possible as well "See Lavi? I DID say I was taking care of it"

"You let Kanda see you while you were still in your undies?" the doorman looks at Allen with utter amusement in his face

"Hey, these aren't indecent undies." Allen argues "They're boxers, and they cover most of my thigh. Besides I'm wearing briefs underneath" he wasn't really wearing anything underneath, which makes this situation all the more frustrating. Kanda gives Allen a look, and instead of trying to decipher that look he finds himself trying to remember what the Japanese's undies were. He then mentally slaps himself.

Lavi tries to talk, but Kanda intervenes."Unfortunately…" he says "…because of that DAMN DOOR, it's impossible NOT to see him in such an unattractive state." He pauses "But then again he's already permanently in that state anyway."

"You leave the door OPEN? I thought you two hated each other"

"We do" Allen says "But Kanda here has a secret affinity to the image of me in my undies, despite what he might tell you"

Kanda scowls and says "Obviously not fucking true AT ALL" he turns to Lavi "It has something to do with our 'stepfathers', who are unfortunately close to being friends"

"Right, and it's private family business so can't really tell you any details" Allen follows up "And neither can he" he gestures towards Kanda with his thumb

"How interesting it is that you two share an intimate secret, I CANNOT tell you enough" the doorman grins, briefly they all wonder how he can be both teasing and poetic (well he was KINDA poetic)

"It's not as if we're keeping a secret entirely for our own self-interest" is Allen's relatively untruthful argument

"And there are things, which you can't really tell other people" Kanda agrees "But I'm sure you know that REALLY well don't you rabbit?"

Much to Allen's surprise, Lavi tenses at Kanda's (rhetorical) question.

The doorman bites his lower lip, narrowing his eyes as he gives Kanda a funny look. The Japanese, in turn, shrugs, looking triumphant in indifference.

"See you later then Allen" says the redhead, and he leaves the apartment without another word

For a moment, Kanda and Allen just listen to the sound of the doorman's footsteps

"What the hell was THAT?" the Englishman asks

"THAT bean, was blackmail"

"How would you—" he grunts "… What do you know about Lavi that I don't?"

Kanda shrugs "Can't tell you can I?"

"NO WAY" Allen exclaims "You slept with him too didn't you?" the thing about jokes is they're usually half meant

"Whatever meaning you're tying onto the phrase 'slept together' my answer will always be no. And I don't know which kind of 'slept together' you and I did last night, but I'm not planning on finding out. So when you stick your fingers into you skinny little ass latter in the shower, don't even bother telling me if you find something there, keep it to yourself" that is one of the longest statements ever to come out of Kanda's mouth, Allen thinks

"What makes you so sure there'll be something in MY arse?" suddenly Allen finds it uncomfortable to say ass and all its synonyms

Kanda snorts, and does not reply. A few seconds later, he is closing that damn door behind him. The Englishman's question is left in the air.

……………………

The thing about silver Rolex watches is they can be blindingly shiny on an especially sunny day. Such as this day, in which Allen has blinded about ten people in the bus with the spiffy looking eye hazard. An exaggeration, this is not. Though Allen will admit that he had not thought it possible till that day, he always thought that there was no adverb you can attach to the phrase 'shiny silver Rolex' to make it better (or worse?), because 'exquisite', 'very', 'tantalizingly', and the like, were sort of a given (because it was a ROLEX, and in Allen's humble opinion, when it's a Rolex, it is automatically exquisite (never mind that ugly Rolex watches DO exist)). As the glaringly bright sunrays bounce of the silver baron that is Allen's Rolex, the Englishman (pathetically) valiantly pulls himself through the morning crowd while trying with all his might to shield his eyes and the Rolex from the sun.

Winter is not long gone, and spring is just barely here. Allen fidgets in his significantly thinner than before clothes as he waits impatiently for the sign to say 'walk'. He just wants to cross the street already, couldn't the darn light understand? Turn green! Turn green! Turn—YES! Allen runs across the road, not caring how unsightly he looked as he dashed. On the other side of the road, was one man, who was by all means tired of waiting.

"What took you so damn long bean?" but he doesn't really sound angry

"My watch kept on blinding other people" Allen answers truthfully

"Keep your hands in your pockets then"

There's a reason why Allen and Kanda are meeting up here in front of a trendy mall's entrance, and it's not a very good one.

…………………..

(**Original****A/N:**I'm so embarrassed xD The last chapter had many unforgivable grammatical errors. I should get an editor, I'm just too lazy when it comes to editing… Anyway, I realized I have to clear a few things mainly: (1) I was not really paying much attention to the fact that Marie is blind, whether or not I'll follow that fact depends on if it's still fit (I have yet to re-read my own story), and (2) I realize that Daisya is actually from Turkey. If I ever called him Spanish then I suck :| But the thing about him with the Spain shirt is supposed to be suggesting he likes the Spanish soccer team... xD I gotta fix this fic…

**ON THE NEWEST DGM CHAPTER:**The cover was GRAND. I was so HAPPY that it was Kanda and Allen, and they look AWESOME x3. The chapter cover is currently my wallpaper :| You guys should check the latest chapter out. There isn't much Kanda (much to my disappointment) to go around really but what we do get of him is frustratingly intriguing. xD Kinda pissed that the next chapter comes out November. ANYWAY

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I re-read this chapter, so hopefully I didn't miss any errors this time like I did last time :|)

**A/N after edit: **Just changed what needed to be changed so this chapter was consistent with the new version of the previous one


	12. Chapter 11: Words That Begin With P

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Words That Begin With P**

"I've been trying to remember what happened the other night…" Allen confesses, as he and Kanda strolled. The Englishman knew something was up when Kanda of all people invited him to go to a mall to help him buy a gift for a 'friend'. It was by far the lamest cover up reason, for an action with ulterior motives that Allen has ever heard. But since everyone back at the Black Order Apartment Building was just SO 'supportive' about this trip, he decided to carry on with the outing anyway. He was comforted (?) at least by the fact that this was not anything Kanda initiated on his own. In fact the Japanese looked like he was forced to go through with the outing. Allen had a nagging feeling that everyone back at the Apartment building somehow put this guy up to this.

"Didn't I tell you to forget about it?" and Kanda did tell Allen this, not so many moments after they had both discovered they may have done something irreversible. To both their dismay, this thing they might have done is something they did with each other. And for Allen, all things he did with Kanda were awkward, and in the same way (?), Kanda feels that everything he does with 'the bean' is annoying (and if the Japanese was going to be honest, it was because for him, anything awkward was annoying).

"I did forget about it. That's why I'm trying to remember it." Allen knew this was a smartass (dumbass?) comment. He knew perfectly well what Kanda meant by 'forget about it'. It was just that he'd like to know what he was 'forgetting about' before he begins to set it aside in his brain. "Do YOU remember anything?"

"I don't." Kanda answers plainly "And I don't fucking want to"

"You know, it's fine with me if you curse at home, but when we're in public I'd rather that you—"

"Whatever. Shut up." And to that, the Englishman replies with a sigh. For a moment, they both walk in silence, until Allen asks the inevitable question (which Kanda had admittedly wished to not have been asked by his unwilling companion).

"So who are we buying this present for?"

"Heaven knows…" the thing about this phrase, Kanda thinks, is it is never a lie

"You don't know who we're buying this present for?"

"I do. But I'm only allowed to tell people who need to know" Kanda glances over to the shorter boy "…and you don't need to know"

"Then why did you as ME to go with you?"

"Because it makes sense"

"How the hell does it make sense? The only way it'd make sense is if it was for –" Allen pauses, and he stops walking abruptly. Kanda finds himself suddenly ahead by a few steps, so he stops too, and turns around to face the Englishman. "What is it now?" the Japanese asks.

"The gift's supposed to be for me isn't it?" this makes a lot of sense, for several reasons. Around this time of year, the people at the Black Order would always throw him a party. Since Allen didn't really know when his real birthday was, and since he was unfortunately adopted by his first step-father on a holiday (December 25), everyone decided that the day he moved into his Apartment would be his 'birthday' for everyone in the building. It was customary that every year, someone would 'distract him'. Allen was never really surprised by the parties, because he was never really distracted by the supposed distractions. Maybe, Allen thought, Kanda was attempting to be this year's distraction. And maybe, Kanda was also using this chance to buy him a gift he'd surely want.

After taking a moment to stare indifferently at the smaller man, Kanda replies "Now that's just plain stupid" he narrows his eyes "I bought you that Rolex didn't I?" he gestures towards the said watch which was on Allen's wrist. When Kanda doesn't continue immediately Allen says "So?", to which the Japanese then replies "So I don't need to drag you along just to buy you a gift that you'd definitely like"

"How do you know I like this watch?" Allen retorts, for the lack of any real argument

"Well sorry if I just ASSUMED you really liked it" Kanda snaps "You fucking wear it ALL the time"

"How are you so sure?" really, he lacks any real arguments, this was a losing battle, which he idiotically chose to continue fighting.

"I have eyes, and I happen to know how to use them" sarcasm ran deep in the tone

"But that would mean you're always checking me out" Allen says with dignity (?) "And we wonder why we ended up in bed together"

Kanda scowls at him "Bold words for the initiator…"

"Oh my god, you DO remember!" Allen exclaims, making sure it was only loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Something snaps within him, when he sees those cobalt blue eyes roll "What the fuck do you mean I INITIATED it?"

"You're cursing in public" the edge of Kanda's lips twitch, as if he was about to smirk, though his face remains stoic. The Englishman glares at him pointedly, unwittingly fueling his amusement. "I don't remember MUCH bean, at least, not much of the parts that really… MATTERED…"

"And who INITIATED doesn't MATTER?" Allen shouts, forgetting they were in a public place. When he realizes his little blunder of an outburst, he immediately covers his mouth with both his hands. He scowls further when he sees the Japanese finally give in and smirk. He grabs the taller man by the wrist "Let's take this somewhere private"

"This is a mall" Kanda says indifferently "You won't find a single place you could readily call 'private'."

"We're eating at a restaurant with private rooms, and you're paying." Allen says with a grunt. Kanda doesn't want to admit that this was a smart move.

………………………**.**

"And now…" Allen closes the sliding door gently "… we have PRIVACY" he announces this firmly, and Kanda can't help but think how intelligent a move this was indeed. Not only did this restaurant have private rooms, but it had Tempura Soba. The best dish in the entire fucking world (that is, in Kanda's not so humble opinion).

"Did you make sure the waiter jotted down my Tempura Soba on that list of his?" the Japanese then asks, intentionally teasing the Englishman by stalling. As expected, Allen Walker now wears the feistiest of glares.

"YES KANDA. I ordered your fucking Tempura Soba. Now tell me how exactly I INITIATED IT" there was vehement irritation in Allen's tone, not that that bothered Kanda in the least, in fact, it made him want to anger the other man if only a bit more. And so the Japanese stares at him without expression, and thereafter indifferently saying "You were being VERY promiscuous" to which Allen loudly replies "GET ON WITH IT"

It's almost as if something was tugging on Kanda's lips, because suddenly he finds himself sporting the most devilish of smirks. He gesture for Allen to lean in closer, a command to which the other obliges to. As Kanda whispers something into the Englishman's ears, Allen's eyes widen.

………………………**..**

Lenalee was always good at these kinds of things, parties and stuff. She never failed to organize an enjoyable get together. You needed talent for that, and Lenalee had it. But the thing about the charmingly pretty Chinese girl was, whenever she was setting up the venue of the party, she could be such a slave-driver.

"Hey Lenalee, you're looking beautiful as always…" Lavi comments, because he at least wants to alleviate SOME of his workload.

"Why thank you Lavi" the doorman notes how eerily sweet the response smile was "Now here's a list of what I need YOU to do today" the red-head then gawks at the awfully long list before him. You see, they didn't get much help in organizing this party, for it was only natural that the other tenants had their own lives, and that the other employees were relatively busy with more important things. Lavi however, was among those whom people called "Lenalee's Usual Three". Lavi is not always part of being among these three. But since his day job as a doorman was always temporarily (forcibly) covered by the owner of the building himself, Lenalee's dear older brother Komui Lee, he had no choice. So along with the night shift doorman Crowley and the ever free tenant Miranda, he was forced to do the bidding of party-mode-Lenalee-Lee. "Now get to it" Lavi wonders why no one else realizes just how evil that sweet smile of hers can be

……………………...

(**Original ****A/N:**Somehow I feel like this chapter was pretty anti-climatic considering the ending of the last chapter… Anyway, after this "Allen's supposed birthday" slash "Kanda and Allen's drunk night together" arc of the story, it's gonna get to the point of the story (surprisingly I DO have a plan for this HAHA). I was also thinking that maybe in the end (when the story's done) I'll change the title of this story… Maybe xD… Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter)

**A/N after edit: **I still can't get over how anti-climatic this chapter what, but I guess it's just that the last chapter ended too ominously. I dunno.


	13. Chapter 12: Heat

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Heat**

"I SAID WHAT?" Allen exclaims, looking and feeling too shocked to be at all embarrassed when the waiter walks in and sees him and Kanda being suspiciously close while have a suspiciously suspicious conversation.

"You said—"the shorter boy quickly covers the dark-haired man's mouth. The Englishman thinks that he is being tormented on purpose, why else would the Japanese attempt to announce what he said that night while the waiter was serving their damn food? They stay like that for a while, and are completely quiet till they hear the waiter close the sliding door shut.

"Are you trying to make everyone think I'm a slut?" _with tacky lines?_Allen mentally adds.

"That's impossible." Kanda replies flatly "That's what people already think of you. You look so slutty just SITTING there."

"You're just saying that because you slept with me" the Englishman replies "Most people, given they are not butt ugly, look sexier once you've slept with them"

"When did I say you looked sexy? I said you look slutty." he pauses, considers something "Besides, I don't even REMEMBER sleeping with you. MAYBE I was conscious for some of the foreplay, but even my memory on those parts is a bit vague…"

"Are you SURE I said that?" Allen asserts, refusing to fall out of denial

"Of course" the dark haired man was looking pretty confident about his statement

Allen heaves a long sigh "Oh divine beings in heaven, Why me! Why HIM! Why—GAH!"

"What are you so worked up about?" Kanda tilts his head to one side "It was just sex"

"Sex is never JUST sex Kanda"

"Well when neither party remembers the parts that count, I THINK it's safe to say it was JUST sex" he pauses, then scowls "Why are we still talking about this anyway, didn't I tell you to forget about it?"

"I can't forget about it, it was—" but just then, Allen stops himself

"It was what?" Kanda asks, somewhat intrigued when the Englishman grows silent. He chooses to observe Allen's fidgeting for a few moments, simultaneously formulating his own theories on the other's silence as well. Then, predictably, it hits him. He then says "OH" in a tone showing an uncharacteristic amount of amusement.

"Oh what?" Allen looks scared more than anything

"It was your first" Kanda says matter-of-factly

"It—" Allen stutters "It WAS NOT!"

"I bet all you have experience with is testing waters…" as the Japanese talks, the shorter man in front of him turns a bright shade of red "…You've never actually taken the plunge have you?"

"I…" Allen Walker does not lie "…Well technically I STILL haven't, it was MY waters that got breached…" the last phrase, he immediately regrets saying

"Fuck, I told you not to tell me if you found something in your bum…" Kanda grimaces

"I didn't!" Allen exclaims, but then he turns bright red "…I just found a co—"he remembers that they are in public restaurant (albeit in a private room) and feels uneasy "…a… a safety device…"

"And it wasn't anywhere near your size?" Kanda doesn't usually insult other people's manhood, but the bean was a special case

"STOP THAT" the Englishman is still blushing madly "It's just that, I noticed you weren't sore at all the whole day after, while I was feeling kinda funny and…" he mumbles the next phrase "…wasn't my size…"

"We should really just forget about this whole thing…" the Japanese grunts "It's a pain in the ass… specially yours…"

"STOP THAT" Allen says again, "I just…" he fidgets "… the 'main show' aside, do you remember anything else?"

"Quite bugging me about it bean… I just want to fucking eat my Soba in peace…" he picks up his chopsticks "Anyway, it doesn't matter cause obviously it's not happening again"

"But I..." Allen's voice trails away

"Look, if you're gonna be so damn persistent about it, just go on and try remembering on your own"

"I don't even remember the part where I initiated!"

"Well that's YOU'RE problem"

"You're such an ass"

"Be quiet and eat bean, we didn't come to this place just to dine, we came to buy a gift for my FRIEND"

"I know, I know…" the Englishman then sighs as he picks up his own chopsticks

……………………….

"They obviously slept together" says Lenalee, after Lavi tells the story of the early morning involving Allen in his underwear, Kanda in his (Allen's) bedroom, and the boa named Mel.

"Damn, kinda figured there was something between them…" this is called, Lavi getting carried away by the moment (slash revelation)

"There ISN'T anything between them…" Lenalee pauses "…well not yet… I think they were just drunk" if you're wondering why Lenalee is so serious, it's because she's still in her party-planning-mode which is so far, according to Lavi's information, the only mode in which Lenalee ends up being mean, or mean sounding, for most of the day.

"Well that explains why Kanda lingered till morning…" the doorman laughs "… it's amazing Allen still agreed to 'helping Kanda'"

"Well…" says Lenalee "…Though Allen doesn't know it yet, I think he's EXTREMELY into Kanda…"

"YEAH he is…" Lavi snorts "… he's always STARING at Yuu…"

"At me?"

"No, at Yuu"

"That's what I said"

"…." Lavi thinks that party-mode-Lenalee is also very strange (and perhaps even a little bit slow).

………………………..

"Stop thinking about it bean, you're straining yourself…" though Kanda DID think that this statement applied not only to Allen thinking about 'it', he decided that one insult about Allen and thinking was good enough for today.

"I am NOT straining myself" Allen REALLY hated it that he was kind of lying when he said that, because honestly his head kind of hurt

Kanda snorts and points out "Your eyes are twitching"

"They are NOT!" but they SO totally are

The Japanese snorts "You think this is a good enough gift?" he shows Allen was looks like an expensive pair of sunglasses. He is blatantly ignored.

"I don't fucking remember saying any of it!" Allen grips his hair in frustration

"You're cursing in public bean…"

"Oh shut up"

…………………………

"_Is it hot it in here? Or is it just you?" Kanda is thankful he's not drunk enough to spout something equally tacky in response to that one heck of a pick-up line. Unaffected at all by the lack of response from his companion, Allen then continues by saying "It's just too damn hot" he groans "Kanda, can you do me a favor?" Kanda didn't even think about the consequences replying "What?" before he did just that. The Englishman then leans in and says "Take of your clothes, and get busy with me", to that, the Japanese replies with a shrug._

………………………..

(**Original ****A/N:**I'm sorry this was short, I was thinking I should at least reveal part of what happened that night… What happens after Kanda shrugs? HAHA, soon, soon :| for now I'm off to studying for my Logic midterms…. Sigh… Just updated cause I might not have been able to update any other time. And I'm sorry I didn't even so much as re-read this, so it's COMPLETELY unedited, there was bound to be some funny typos and grammatical errors… I'll fix that when I'm not busy with school anymore(which might not be soon unfortunately, bright side is just one month till my sembreak, haha)…)

**A/N after edit: **changed some of their lines and some minor details, nothing's too different from the original version though


	14. Chapter 13: And He Replied With a Shrug

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: And He Replied With a Shrug**

It is difficult to mull over what you did with a certain someone on a drunken night, when you are being stared at by every person you pass by because you are carrying the mall-purchased stuff of the said someone, who just happens to be one of the most good-looking effeminate Asian boys you've ever met in your entire forsaken life. We certainly cannot blame Allen Walker for not being able to let his mind wander onto what he deems as an important reconnaissance activity (which should have been taking place in his brain right now), for he is in such predicament as the aforementioned difficult situation.

In fact, he is so bothered, by what can only be thousands of eyes staring in their wake, that he is beginning to think of the entire situation in the most intellectual way possible (and by that he means he is using difficult words whilst thinking to himself, and sentences which _**might **_not technically have incorrect grammar, but are still otherwise confusing). The said someone however (whom we all know is Kanda Yuu), seems to not care in the least about the looks (which are obviously more directed towards him than to poor unnerved Allen Walker). He exudes the air of Kanda Yuu branded nonchalance (which is indifference with a slight tinge of irritation towards his immediate company). He walks on, brisk in his steps, peculiarly more fazed by the mere fact that he is late for some 'shitty event' (as he called it), than by the alarming fact that all eyes were on him.

Woefully, the Englishman mutters to himself if the people in the darn mall had not seen a Japanese pretty boy before, because he finds those sort Japanese boys to be common (on the other hand, when he says that he finds them common, he of course, means that they are common on TV, because he has not really met anyone of the said nationality, with the obvious unfortunate exception of Kanda). He tightens his hold on the handles of the paper bags (containing the clothes which would be the gifts for Kanda's 'friend'), because his hands are honestly starting to grow sore. He picks up his pace, telling himself that the sooner they got out of that place, the better. And when he saw, those rotating doors at the main entrance, he felt relief washing over him. He followed Kanda's example, when the Japanese all but ran towards the said door. But just when Allen thinks that he's gained freedom from all the stares, he finds that the people from outside have also caught the 'stare at Kanda' disease. The journey home, Walker thinks, will be long and torturous.

"It's gotten pretty dark hasn't it?" Allen says, in a feeble attempt to brighten up the mood

"Sure bean, rub it in, we're late enough as it is" trying to make small talk had apparently been a bad idea

"Oh come on Kanda, they always expect me to be at least an hour late for the party, so if you think about it, we aren't actually late"

Ignoring the fact that Allen seemed to already know why they made this little trip (a fact he was supposed to keep 'secret'), Kanda says "You might not have the decency to be punctual, but I DO"

The Englishman sighs "Hey, it's never my fault I get late, my companion usually just gets carried away, besides, calm down, we aren't late"

"But we WILL be if you don't stop yapping and start WALKING" the Japanese hisses thereafter

"Alright already…" the snow haired boy rolls his eyes "Geez Kanda you're so uptight"

The taller man chooses not to answer than, and swiftly walks on in silence. Allen decides to pick up the pace as well. It doesn't take them too long to get to the bus stop. Suspiciously, there weren't very many people there. Kanda doesn't seem to mind how alone they are, so Allen just stands there silent too as they waited. Eventually the bus comes and they board it. After a two minute squabble, Allen ends up paying for them both.

About fifteen minutes later they get down at the bus stop that was just a few blocks away from the Black Order Apartment Building. Kanda wastes no time and begins to walk. Allen silently follows him. Just when they were about one block away from the apartment build, they hear someone calling for them.

"Hey!" says the voice. It was masculine, coarse, and haughty. And to Allen's ears it sounded very suspicious, and that is why he chooses to ignore it.

"Hey you!" the voice shouts again. The Englishman bites his lower lip, thinks 'ignore' repeatedly in his head like a mantra.

"Hey when someone's talkin' to you, you answ—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" and right after Kanda says that Allen's eyes become impossibly wide. They'd both stopped walking, and atmosphere became tense (or maybe that was just the Englishman being tense).

Allen turns to the direction the voice to see the reaction of whoever it was that owned it. He sees that it's a shady looking man with a poorly groomed mustache and thinning hair, he was taller than both of them and he seemed to be a tad muscular. Definitely someone they should have ignored.

"Kanda" Allen whispers "Calm down… please…" the shady man was still staring at them in surprise. The look eventually turns into one of amusement however, Allen cannot decide if that is a good or bad thing.

"Well now aren't you a feisty one" he walks to stand in front of Kanda "What do you say I buy you a drink girly boy?"

Kanda doesn't answer him.

"Playin' hard to get huh" the man says after a minute or two, he leans in so his face is only about two inches away from Kanda. "I like that"

Not a second later, the dark-haired man shoves him away and moves for a punch; much to his annoyance Allen grabs his wrist to stop him. "Kanda calm down!" the Englishman shouts, relieved that somehow he'd prevented the contact between nose and fist.

"Tsch, so you want a fight huh?" to Allen's horror he spots a few people moving out of the shadows. Tightening his grip on both Kanda wrist and Kanda's mall-purchased items (which were all conveniently in paper bags), he takes a deep breath and makes a run for it.

……………………………

Lenalee Lee has not held a single 'bad party' in her life. Even the mere suggestion that she might fail, is taboo (if you so ever attempt to do so, the tenants will tell you about the unfortunate event of two years ago involving Komui and the poor ignorant (unsuspecting) former tenant of what is now Kanda's apartment). However, nobody is ever forced to say her parties are good, because they ARE in fact good. Stupendous even. She appropriates each party to the tenant's personality and/or mood. And for Allen Walker, it is always a pool party. Everybody loves Allen Walker Pool Parties arranged by Lenalee Lee. Lavi loves them because he gets to see girls in their bikinis, Lenalee loves them because she actually gets to _wear_ a bikini (other days, her brother would have been vehemently against it), everyone else loves them because the booze in Allen Walker Pool Parties are usually the BEST among the booze ever served at Black Order Apartment Building parties. Better than Christmas booze, better than New Year booze, better than the Komui arranged Lenalee Lee Super Special Birthday Party booze. In short it was damn good booze.

Allen Walker Pool Parties often begin without the celebrant. In fact, by the time the celebrant comes back, one or two people might be drunk already. This is because whoever is tasked to distract Allen is told to arrive with him AT LEAST 30 minutes late. Usually this is extended to an hour. Lavi and Lenalee are usually the ones who stay back at Allen's apartment to greet the celebrant 'surprise!'. This day is no exception.

"What do you suppose held them up?" Lavi strangely says this question like he's talking to an audience rather than to someone in particular "It's kinda unlike Yuu to NOT be early… Didn't take him for the tardy type…"

Lenalee replies "I suppose they've taken their affair to whole new level" and she smiles thereafter

"Nah, can't be that. I mean, what can happen on a trip to a mall that'd initiate THAT?" Lavi replies

"The same can be said for a dinner out with Kanda's FAMILY, who'd expect they'd initiate something from THAT?"

"Well…" Lavi scratches his head "… I imagine that many things can happen beneath the dinner table, especially if they had been sitting beside or across each other."

Lenalee lets out a low whistle "Shameless thoughts Lavi, but very insightful. That might have well been what happened"

"And then they raced up into Allen's room and consummated the passion they've been containing for so long!" Lavi exclaims with much emotion

But before Lenalee can give another cleverly constructed reply, the door goes 'click!' and Allen and Kanda enter the room (looking suspiciously spent).

"SURPRISE!" Lavi and Lenalee yell, Lavi adding "Wow Lenalee, you were _**so **_right" right after

"Wow...Thank…you…" Allen struggles to say, in between pants and wheezes

"She's right?" Kanda says, and then he wheezes "Right about what?"

"About why you two are late" Lavi replies

"She saw them?" Allen's eyes widen in surprise, as do Kanda's but less so

The doorman knits his eyebrows together in confusion "Them who?"

And the Englishman replies, matter-of-factly, "The thugs who were chasing after us"

"There were thugs chasing after you?"

"Yes, we ran around the block ten fuckin' times, which is why we are LATE" Kanda exclaims

"Don't mind him he's just angry I grabbed him and ran before he punched the first guy" which probably meant that Allen knew there were others aside from this first guy, and that he saved their behinds, much to Kanda's annoyance

"Well aren't YOUR lives exciting" Lenalee says, then quickly adds "But no need to mull over that now, get into your swim wear and head onto the roof, the party's already begun"

"See you guys there!" Lavi exclaims "And Happy sort-of Birthday Allen" and he waits till Lenalee leaves the room, before he slams the door shut

Allen looks at Kanda.

"…"

Kanda looks at Allen.

"…"

The Englishman decides to talk first "Well I—"

"Why the fuck did you stop me from punching him?"

Allen's sort of surprised Kanda was asking him, he'd figured the man was just going to dismiss it as another one of Allen's 'irksome bean' moments. "He had company"

"I could have taken them" the Japanese seemed to have full confidence in this statement

The snow-haired boy begged to differ "No you couldn't have, not all of them. You and I would have come back with really bad bruises"

" Yeah? Well at least I would have given those bastards what they'd deserved. Besides, it's not as if I would have asked you to help me."

"That's not the point Kanda, we—" Allen pauses, really thinks about whether or not trying to explain himself had any point right now, decides it didn't, and so he says "Never mind"

Silence ensues for several moments.

"I'm gonna get dressed" the Japanese says finally, walking towards the door to his apartment

"You're actually going to the party?"

"The consequences of NOT going are worse than those of actually going" Kanda shrugs and Allen sees the act in slow motion. It's a ridiculous truth that for some reason or other, many of the turning points in the Englishman's life, he'd seen in slow motion. His first step father's death, his first kiss, the moment he learned he passed the entrance exam to his university, all of those had happened in slow motion. Lately Allen has been seeing Kanda do many things in slow motion, it was strange, he can't exactly pinpoint why exactly. This time though, he's pretty sure, that it's because there was something about the shrug which he found to be strangely familiar.

"Your shrug is…" Allen gulps, not quite sure of why he was actually saying this out loud "…familiar…" maybe it's the fact that they were in his apartment again, maybe it's the fact that they are really, officially, without at doubt, ALONE (without any real chance of someone interrupting then any time soon) that makes Allen think of this now.

"That's… a strange thing to say bean" but it doesn't really take long for Kanda to figure out why on earth Allen would say something like that about a shrug. "Does it make you… remember anything?" sure he'll remember something, technically a shrug was the beginning of—

"Kinda" Allen says and he walks a bit towards Kanda "Could you maybe… uh… Do one of the things you did after you shrugged?" so, Kanda concludes, that Allen has some vague idea of what happened that night already. But seeing as he was in some sort of daze, vague might have the adverb "really" preceding it.

"I only remember one of the things I did after that" Kanda announces, thinking Allen might take a hint

"Makes it easier for you then" but the Englishman just continued to look at him with a half-dazed and half-expectant face.

Kanda just KNOWS that the Englishman will regret not thinking about his requests later on. So he voices this opinion out loud "You're gonna regret this later on"

"Then at least I'd stop trying to remember everything else that happened" and that, the Japanese thinks, is actually a good point. So maybe the request wasn't so unwitting after all. MAYBE

Kanda mentally tells himself that he shouldn't really care about the bean's FEELING or whatever anyway, and so he says "Suit yourself" and closes the distance between them, roughly pulling Allen's hair to bring the shorter one close. His lips touches the Englishman's.

What's strange is the fact that it isn't strange. What's strange is the fact that Allen does remember this weird (but not horrible) taste. What's strange is he can now remember this. This, the feeling of Kanda's breath mingling with his, the feeling of a foreign object invading the inside of his mouth, the feeling of actually LOVING being utterly deprived of air. What was strange was, he remembered this, and he actually did not want to forget.

………………………….

(**Original ****A/N:** n_n Right, so I haven't had classes for an entire week now (which is why I managed to finish this up), because a typhoon struck the capital region, and many other Southern Tagalog regions of my country (which is the Philippines). Thankfully my city wasn't hit as bad as the rest. But since the other cities are pretty devastated, classes have been suspended here in the capital. Apparently another super typhoon is approaching the capital right now, and in light of that, I thought that I had to post this NOW because the typhoon might put the capital's electricity source out of commission for a while, and then I wouldn't be able to post this for at least another week. Uhm, also, my university's academic Calendar got a bit messed up SO my sem-break got pushed back a bit and that might mean that I won't post the next chapter till mid or late this month. MIGHT mean. But If all goes well I'll be posting something on my birthday 8D which is on the 17th . Anyway, Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please tell me if I missed anything in my attempt to self-edit)

**A/N after edit:** I changed this chapter up quite a lot. Quite a few added scenes. I'm not actually sure if it's better than the original, the original seemed to lack some important details which made it feel awkward, this has more details, but it might still be awkward, I dunno. Also, I was thinking that having Kanda and Allen unwittingly sleep together makes their attraction seem more like sexual tension than romance, so I was thinking I'd lay off making them do anything beyond kissing for chapters 17 and above


	15. Chapter 14: The Other Side of the Coin

**(WARNING:****This chapter's rating is the kind of "T" which is just so close to "M". I'd say it's PG-15 or just a**___**wee**_**bit more.)**

…………………

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Other Side of the Coin**

_Kanda admits that he normally wouldn't be doing this. The truth was, he'd usually wouldn't want to do something like this,_**especially**_with a bloke whom he just_**loves**_to refer to as "beansprout" (but most of the time just plain "bean"). Kissing was an invasion of his precious personal space._**Kissing**_was opening the doors to the world of Kanda Yuu. It was an affectionate gesture that Kanda had long disregarded as something he could live without. And he'd been living without it and anything related to it for so long, until of course, that faithful night when alcohol got the best of him (_**and **_Allen). But if alcohol was his excuse then, what was his excuse now?_

Allen grunts as he falls onto the couch, Kanda crawling on top of him, their mouths never parting for more than a second. The Japanese let's one of his hands tangle into the white mess we know as Allen's hair, and uses his other hand to ride up the shorter boy's thigh. He squeezes the area closest to the Englishman's behind. The snow-haired one moans shamelessly, wrapping his arms around Kanda, fisting his hands into the fabric on the taller man's back. Kanda removes his hand from Allen's thigh, and sneaks it into his shirt.

_Kanda thinks that this is not something that either of them should take too seriously. Maybe he should sit down and talk with the bean... He had to tell him that there should only be two reasons why they're doing this, and the reasons should be as follows: (1) Because Allen wanted to remember what happened that night by recreating the situation, and (2) Because they were horny. In other words, Kanda Yuu was just following a law he'd set for himself, he says "When I'm hungry, I eat, when I'm thirsty, I drink, when I'm horny, I have sex". By following this rule, he of course, eventually becomes, so incredibly saturated. That was what he was doing right now, saturating himself. And though he would never admit it out loud, the bean was an _**excellent **_partner for it. He however does not want to dwell on why that is._

"We should stop…" Allen says when they finally part long enough for him to say it. Kanda ignores it at first, and tries to return to their previous activities, but the Englishman lightly pushes him away.

"…There's a party waiting for me upstairs…" the snow-haired one says calmly "…Lenalee would _kill_ me if I miss it"

The Japanese remains silent for a moment. After he heaves a sigh he says "She wouldn't do that…", he busies his hands with removing Allen's shirt "…She _supports _this"

"_Supports?_" the Englishman exclaims, whilst raising an eyebrow "_This?_"

"It's probably what she assumed we were doing…" Kanda ghosts his hands over Allen's bare chest "You didn't honestly think that she knew about the thugs did you? _This_ is what she thought we were doing"

"So _this_ is what she thought we were doing before we got here?" the snow-haired boy's eyes widen, but then immediately snap shut when Kanda kisses the nape of his neck "We should—" he gasps, whimpers a little from the Japanese's caresses "We should really stop"

"But someone down here is all riled up" Kanda says this with annoyance in his tone; he looked the English man in the eyes as he glared, whilst touching the said _"someone"_to prove his point. Allen hisses. "If we go up there _now_…" the cobalt blue eyes stare at the snow-haired one furiously "…everyone will know about _this_, and possibly about the other night…" his already narrowed eyes narrow further "…do I have to remind you that we have a fucking _witness_?"

"Lavi didn't really know what he—" a gasp "—wit… nessed…" Allen sighs heavily, already feeling a strong temptation not to attend the party at all. Everything that Kanda was doing just made it _so_ hard to resist.

"He might have not right away, but he did after a while…" Kanda furrows his eyebrows "Tsch…That was such a _horrible_ sight to wake up to"

Allen scowls, hating that he was described as both just a _thing_ and a _horrible_one at that_._ "I still wonder why on earth we would do that, alcohol doesn't normally have that kind of effect on me" by that he _wished_to imply that he hated that he was sleeping with Kanda of all people (even if he actually _didn't_hate it). BUT, a different message made its way to the taller man (and it was, evidently, the literal one)

"We did it so we could satisfy our—"Kanda grimaces for a moment "—_urges_" there was disgust in his voice and expression. Allen frowns.

"If you hate doing this so much, then why are you doing it?"

The Japanese's eyes widen slightly and he leans down to kiss the Englishman's lips briefly. Smirking against the shorter boys lips he says "Because you told me to". He sits up (quite strategically even, causing Allen to make a decidedly embarrassing sound), "Here's one of my mottos in life bean…" he pauses, checks if the one beneath him is in the condition to listen, and upon seeing the Englishman's eyes open slightly to look at him he says "When I'm hungry, I eat, when I'm thirsty, I drink, when I'm horny, I have sex"

"That's… quite a selfish motto…" Allen comments, trying to retain some of the dignity in his voice despite his state

"Tsch… As if your request was any different" Kanda retorts.

Allen does not reply, and they do not go up to join everyone else in the party.

…………………….

"Does changing really take that long?" Lavi asks Lenalee, and the Chinese girl is utterly confused by the sudden question, until the doorman adds "Because I think Yuu and Allen are _officially_yet another hour late"

Lenalee mentally slaps herself for only realizing this now."How could they not attend my party!" she exclaims, loud enough for only Lavi and her to hear. Her tone is more curious than it is angry.

"Maybe this is a good thing…" the doorman reasons "…maybe they're doing _that_"

Lenalee blinks once, alcohol was slowing down her reasoning _big time_, "What exactly are you—" she stops, and her expression brightens "OH" she exclaims "GOODNESS… They're doing THAT" she takes a swig of another cocktail "WONDERFUL!" she motions for a refill

Lavi fills her glass and fill his own up as well "You think anyone's noticed the "birthday boy" ain't here?"

"Even if they _did_ they would have forgotten by now" the Chinese girl grins, and motions for a toast

The doorman has the toast with her, and they finish their drinks in one gulp "Blame it on the alcohol" he says

…………………..

Allen reaches for his little alarm clock whilst keeping the lower parts of himself under the covers (as to, of course, not reveal his naked self). At first, the time he sees does not register into his head and he blinks slowly (tiredly) as he stares at the contraption, trying to absorb what the time it displayed could mean for him. As his mind slowly process the clock given information, whatever hangover he had from a few hours "well spent" disappears, and his eyes widen. He of course, exclaims the two words he just _loves_ to say in these situations "Oh SHIT".

A muffled grunt can be heard from Allen's left, and the shuffling of sheets can be heard. Allen, with his eyes still wide, looks over to his side and sees Kanda sitting up slowly, scratching the back of his head. "What is it bean?" the Japanese asks, and for just a little while, Allen stares at the tattoo on the other man's bare chest. But he then decides, that there are more important things to worry about at the moment.

"We are SO fucking late" the snow-haired boy says plainly "Two HOURS late"

"Are you including how late we were BEFORE we had a good romp or—"

"YES I'm including that" he pauses "…but that's not the point" Allen opts to stand up. "We better get our asses up there" he says. "It's a miracle no one has come looking for us". _"Well…"_Allen thinks_ "…at least not that we know of…"_ Of _course_ he knew that no one would even _dare_ walk in on them, what with the sounds they were making…

"If they're not looking for us, then we don't need to go" Kanda says matter-of-factly. He yawns a moment after.

"Well if you're not going, that's fine…" Allen sighs "…But would you at least stop sitting around _naked_ on my bed?"

"It's not like I'm sitting around naked for _fun_bean"

"Actually…" the Englishman raises his right index finger into the air "…you ARE"

………………………

(**Original ****A/N:**Is the rating this T still ok? I'm not entirely sure, please tell me if it isn't. I'll change the entire rating of the story if so (because I feel like a scene like that was necessary). ANYWAY, _hooray,_the storm that was supposed to hit _avoided_ my country's capital! (instead, it chose to antagonize the region where all our rice plantations are... :( poor farmers… D: will we have a rice shortage _again_because of this? I hope not). WEEELLLL, ANYHOW… actually, I still have two weeks of finals ahead of me… And since this will probably be my only free night in these weeks to come… I took advantage of it. Patched this chapter up. And viola. UPDATE :) please tell me if I missed anything in my attempt to self-edit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (and hope I didn't corrupt any young minds D:)).

**A/N after update: **It's amazing what half a year does to a person, I now think I might have over reacted about this chapter. It's not like I blatantly said some of the important parts… Or you know, I might be wrong, and I was right to think about whether or not my rating was still appropriate, ANYWAY.


	16. Chapter 15: AllenWalkerPoolParties ROCK

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Allen Walker Pool Parties ROCK**

This has been said before, but it is something that really should be said again and again because no matter how much one says it, it is never enough since whatever words one has used to blurt out this particular thought or idea, it will, decidedly, never, _ever_, be enough to express what should have been expressed.

This is obviously one of those things which are beyond words. There is no statement that can accurately describe it, for it, is one such it that is limited by all adjectives. Even the superlative degree is not enough for it. People who are asked to describe it cry when their efforts fail (as was inevitable). They learn the hard way that this is something one cannot make others understand by simple using a mere collection of phonemes. Language is but a mere system of arbitrary symbols. It cannot possibly hope to describe a concept beyond us human beings but below the heavenly and infinite. A study conducted by the beloved doorman (whose first name is Lavi, and whose last name is…err… something), reveals that this is indeed an idea which lies on the line separating the earth dwellers from divinity. Lavi however, believes that even if we really cannot hope to find the words to do this concept any justice, we should at least try. Lyrical lines are often appreciated best, is what he usually adds.

This, Lavi thinks, is what we all should say, "Sweet is the taste of victory on man's lips, but oh! Sweeter still is the taste of Allen-Walker-Pool-Party booze on mine!" you almost believe that he is some sort of incarnation of Hamlet, and that he is musing on something just as direly inevitable and important as death. However, squinting will bring one to see what one should have seen, which is of course, a drunken doorman musing on what is probably the best booze in the world. An even more drunk Lenalee Lee comments on how booze cannot be described with the word "sweet" really, but the doorman pays the statement no heed as he proceeds to deliver what might just be the most brilliantly put together soliloquy on the topic of alcohol.

Komui Lee then proceeds to making his bikini wearing sister put on a bath robe, and escorts her away from Lavi whom he describes as a "madman" thereafter muttering what sounded like other insults under his breath. It must be noted that if Komui Lee had been as drunk as his sister or the doorman, he would have joined Lavi in his poetic tirade, creating what would have been a marvelous two-man play. Unfortunately for us all this is not something that has come to pass, and there is now but one man, standing proudly above the crowd in nothing but his beach shorts, professing his love for the glass of vodka he held in his hand.

Allen Walker, joins the party just in time for the kiss scene, and promptly grimaces upon seeing Lavi's drunken love affair with his drink. The Englishman assures you however, that this does not remind him of his recent drunken exploit, which he had just relived early (?) that night (while completely sober even). He decides to look for Lenalee, in hopes to find her sober. He spots her bathrobe clad figure standing not too far away. Allen opts to get a little closer, but a closer inspection of Lenalee Lee and her surroundings only produced the conclusion that she was definitely more wasted than the rambling doorman. This was obvious because of two reasons, mainly, (1) Komui was in hysterics about the destruction of his dear little sister's innocence (and liver), and (2) Lenalee does not look exasperated in the least (much unlike how she usually is when her brother is like this)… Although maybe the unstable footing and the periodical hiccupping also gave the Chinese girl away, Allen quickly gets annoyed by the fact that these were not the reasons he had mentioned in his little mental analysis.

Suddenly there is a tight grip on Englishman's shoulder, and he jumps slightly in his surprise. He turns around to see Lavi's devious grin. "Why…" the doorman says "…I say, WHY are you late Allen, old chap?"

Allen eyes him curiously, thinking briefly about what he should reply, he settles on this: "Kanda felt stiff, so I gave him a massage". It is wonderful, Allen thinks, that alcohol removes Lavi's comprehension of innuendo.

"Such kindness!" Lavi throws his head back and brings the back of his hand to his forehead "And here I was, under the impression that you despise all good acts directed towards that astonishingly effeminate man" he makes an elaborate hand gesture "Ah, but it has become apparent that I have been under false pretences…"

The first thing Allen thinks of saying is "false pretences" is a redundant phrase, but he settle on blurting out: "Uhuh, yeah, uh, ok, Lavi, I just came up here so that you'd all know this party is not being thrown whilst lacking a celebrant."

"Is that so?" the doorman replies, but he looks very distracted. He looks at the drink in his hand mutters a soft "goodbye my love" and drinks everything in one gulp. Not even a second after he does so, he grabs a bottle of liquor from an unsuspecting passerby. He fills his class. "Allen, meet my new wife…" Lavi pauses to inspect the bottle momentarily "…Rose" he finished. The Englishman looks at the said "wife" to discover that it was a bottle of Tequila Rose. Thank goodness, he thought, that Lavi was now drinking something lighter (even if it _was_just caused by a peculiarly lucky turn of events).

"Hey Allen, me and Rose plan to go skinny dipping, and we plan to invite a few people along with us. We have decided to give you the honor of being the first man invited." Allen notes how there is nothing honorable about being invited to go skinny dipping.

"Lavi… I really don't think you should…" he inwardly laughs for a moment, finding it funny that he is trying to be the voice of reason "The alcohol is getting to you… You'll feel embarrassed about this tomorrow if you do this…"

"Swimming naked is nothing to be ashamed of, if it was done under the influence of alcohol" the doorman replies, with the most firm voice he could muster "And besides, _you_ went skinny dipping with Kanda when you were drunk, and it seems like you both enjoyed the swim…" for a moment, Allen is shocked that Lavi can create such a statement, whilst being in such a state "…Are the waters of your room that _good_? I mean you obviously dove in naked again tonight, while sober even!" the doorman pauses "Hmm… or maybe it was the partner… Kanda must be _excellent_ at freestyle, then". The Englishman merely hangs his mouth open in shock. Moments pass, with not a single word escaping either of their lips.

"Well if there are no more objections, Rose and I will be on our merry way… I wonder who might like to join us…" he stops to consider it, then shrugs "... Farewell then dear friend! Until the tide of the crowd brings us together again!" Allen hopes that if that does happen, Lavi would have something _on._

……………………………..

"How was the party?" this is not exactly a normal thing to inquire about when you're making out, but Kanda was never exactly normal to begin with, so Allen puts up with the weirdly timed attempt at small talk. The snow-haired boy shrugs, wraps his arms around the Japanese's neck and says "Lavi showed off his birthday suit and declared himself husband of a bottle of Tequila rose, and if anyone else did anything interesting, Lavi's antics definitely overshadowed them all". Widened dark eyes stare at him, this the Englishman takes as a sign of Kanda's utter relief (?). The taller man was definitely thinking that his decision not to attend had been right.

"Oh come on Kanda, that's what Allen-Walker-Pool-Parties are all about" he had to force himself _not_ to add "deal with it".

"Anything named after you bean, is bound to be horrible" says Kanda, matter-of-factly

"Uhuh…but you seem to like 'little Allen Walker' a lot, is HE so horrible then?" and his voice is an amazing mix of teasing and defiant

The Japanese frowns "That's different"

"Admit it Kanda…" triumph rings in Allen's tone "…Allen-Walker-Pool-Parties, ROCK". Much to the Englishman's surprise, a smirk appears on Kanda's face. "Wh-What?" he says, still startled.

"Well, I was just thinking about how this and that are different"

"This and that?"

"While _that_ Allen-Walker-Pool-Party was definitely one of the worst, and most time wasting parties of all time, _this_Allen-Walker-Pool-Party, _rocks"_ the last word was said teasingly, but it sounded kinda, sorta, awkward, nevertheless, Allen was irked.

A great retort dawns upon him "You and Lavi are on the same wavelength" he grins when he sees dark eyes narrow.

"How the fucking hell is it possible that me and the rabbit are on the same wavelength?"

"Oh, well, you just happen to have the exact same taste on innuendos"

The Japanese rolls his eyes

…………………….

(**Original ****A/N:**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **ME**xD hahaha)

**A/N placed at the beginning of this chapter in the Original version: **I decided NOT to change the rating. I thought about it a lot and that was the decision I settled with, haha. As it turns out the one part which I was nervous about in the previous chapter, wasn't as blatantly put as I thought it was (this I concluded after rereading the last chapter a few times). Thank you to those who gave their opinions on this matter, I appreciate it very much :) Maybe I'll do an M rated fic next? Hahaha! We'll see… For now, all I have to present is this chapter. :) enjoy

**A/N AFTER EDIT: **SO I think it's pretty cool I put this up on my birthday. I dunno, haha. I wish I'd still have time once school starts again for me (which is pretty soon) but I think that updates will be like once a month. I'll work hard to make them good though.


	17. Chapter 16: Cure for a Hangover

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Cure for a Hangover**

"If there's one thing that I learned from my step father, it's that all you need to get over a hangover is a bottle of Gatorade, and some pain killers" Allen hands Lavi a bottle of the said drink, and watched the doorman gulp down a pain reliever. Not surprisingly the doorman had come to him in the middle of the day complaining about a headache. Allen is both relieved and surprised that the doorman had not noticed how peculiar it was that Allen was wearing nothing but a bathrobe (with obviously only his underwear underneath) at such a time of day. Kanda had been there in his apartment earlier that day you see, and of course that meant that he was in his birthday suit most of that morning. Allen had just finished taking a shower when Lavi barged in unannounced. The Englishman is relieved Kanda decided to shower in _his_ apartment, waiting around here would have been _fatal._

"I trust the wisdom of your step father…" Lavi says "…He's handled a hangover in the worst of situations…" he pauses "…or at least, if what you've been telling me is true…" he looks at Allen warily.

The Englishman thereafter replies "And it IS true, so this method will work I assure you", the doorman chuckles in reply, reclines on the sofa, sighing. He closes his eyes.

"Oi bea—" To Allen's horror Kanda opens _that door_. Fortunately Lavi doesn't seem to have noticed just yet, and thank _heavens_ because Kanda is wearing a similar outfit to Allen's. The Englishman gesture for Kanda to leave, and the Japanese, with a slightly surprised look on his face, does just that. Allen heaves a sigh of relief. "Something wrong Allen?" and the snow haired one is startled when Lavi talks. "Err… It's nothing…" he lies not-so easily.

Lavi looks at him for a moment then asks "Am I just remembering things wrong, or did you get together with Kanda last night?" Allen chokes on his own saliva, the doorman grins. "So it wasn't my imagination"

"We didn't exactly get _**together**_ Lavi…" this is the truth; there was nothing official going on

"So you just _**get together**_" Allen is obviously confused by this statement, and so the doorman clarifies "You know…" he says "…Sex friends"

The Englishman's eyes widen in shock, and there is silence.

"Ack… My head!" Lavi exclaims, unfazed by Allen's lack of response. He drinks more of his Gatorade.

"W-Well… yeah I guess that's what we are…" there was really no point in denying to Lavi that they'd been going to bed together. Lavi was not stupid, and he _had _caught them once already. "You ok with that Allen?" the Englishman takes a moment to think of a response "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I'm under the impression that you _**like him **_like him" Lavi mutters, rubbing his forehead

"I don't like him _**that**___way Lavi"

"Well how'd you two end up in bed together then?"

"Well it was the fault of alcohol the first time"

"What about last night?" now honestly, Allen didn't exactly know what the answer to that question really was, so he replies "When I'm hungry, I eat, when I'm thirsty, I drink, when I'm horny, I have sex" and the Englishman swears that he can hear Kanda snorting in the other apartment.

Lavi blinks, once, twice "Didn't expect something like that out of _**you **_Allen"

"Yeah… well…" a chuckle "Hanging around Kanda tends to do things to people's personalities"

"Bet he used that line too didn't he?" Lavi is just so smart, almost _**too**_ smart sometimes

Allen laughs weakly "Yeah…" he replies "…have you told Lenalee 'bout this?"

"Ugh, NO. I don't even want to SEE her yet. You know how it's kind of awkward when a girl, regardless of whether she's a close friend or not, sees you completely naked?" he sighs, slumps further into the chair "Well I didn't feel the shame when I was drunk but now I… UGH… It was giving away the secrets all at ONCE"

"I told you you'd regret it" Allen said with a chuckle

"Weak effort Walker, what you _**should**_ have done was chain my board shorts onto my body"

"You would have gotten it off anyway, if alcohol makes you all poetic, who's to say it doesn't make you a master lock picker too?" the Englishman teases

Lavi laughs "Touché!"

"Anyway, let this be a lesson to you… Although, I really don't think Lenalee remembers much, because she was _**way**_ drunk, more than you even" Allen laughs heartily

"Doesn't change a thing, still can't face her… or any woman in this building for that matter…" the doorman gasps, exaggerating his shocked expression "Oh think of Miranda! The poor girl… I probably gave her a heart attack"

The Englishman sniggers "You're saying that like you think your merchandise is impressive"

"But it is! Anyone would be impressed! Unless of course…" Lavi pauses, a Cheshire cat grin creeps its way upon his face "… Unless of course they've seen something _**better**_"

Allen inches back "What are you implying?"

"Kanda's merchandise must be _**fantastic **_huh?" the grin grows wider

"Oh shut…" Allen stands up, face red from both anger and embarrassment "…UP!" he throws a pillow into Lavi's face. The doorman merely laughs, headache completely forgotten

…………………

"Finally, that rabbit is GONE" this is not said because Kanda missed Allen's company, this is because he absolutely _**hates**_ how noisy the bean and rabbit get when they're chatting together. The Englishman knows this, but it doesn't stop him from grinning and saying "Missed me?"

The Japanese snorts "No fuck way" he sits on Allen's couch, makes himself comfortable. Both of them are still just in their bathrobes and undies. "Really now?" Allen quirks up an eyebrow, grins "Not even a little"

"Like I said. No. Fuck. Way." Kanda doesn't even flinch when the Englishman straddles his hips then promptly sits on him, wrapping those pale skinned arms around his neck. "Meh…" Allen says "…Doesn't matter"

But just when Allen closes in for a kiss, his apartment's front door is banged open. "Hey brat! I need you to—" the voice stops, obviously startled by the scene that was most definitely before its owner.

"Please…" Allen whispers to Kanda, his voice distressed "…PLEASE don't tell me that's who I think it is"

"Well…" the Japanese says "…That depends, who do you think it is?"

"My step dad?"

To the Englishman's horror Kanda replies "Oh… Well…", and even more to his horror, the voice of his stepfather echoes once again in his apartment.

"What the fucking hell are you two brats doing?"

"Uhm…" Allen mutters weakly, slowly turning towards the direction of his front door "…Wrestling?"

……………………

(**Original A/N**: Sorry if the end of this chapter is a cliffhanger, but anyway, here's an announcement from me as copy-pasted from my profile:

**ANNOUNCEMENT (for my DGM readers):** I'm editing "When the Black Order Acknowledges Theater" and "The Last Space" so they make more sense (upon re-reading them, I discovered just how lame I could be sometimes, haha (or usually)). Until I finish editing "The Last Space", the said fic will be on hiatus. "The Thief Lords from Beneath" will be updated in the meantime.

"The Thief Lords from Beneath" is a new DGM fic I'm going to be working on, I'll have the prologue posted on a little later. It's still alternate universe (cause I think it'll be difficult to make fics based on canon right know, the characters' pasts being as mysterious as they are). It's also going to be Yuullen (if only eventually). I'm gonna be updating that while this fic is under hiatus. :) hope you guys understand.)

**A/N After Edit: **Finally, I can write new chapters now 3


	18. Chapter 17: A Turn

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A Turn**

Allen Walker was panicking. This is the first time, in all his days with Cross Marianne as his step father, that his step dad walked in on him while he was engaging in lewd activities with another person. He used to joke about how he'd say "In your face!" when it finally happened, pay back for all the times he had to endure the sights he'd walked into while he lived with Cross. But now that it actually happened, the look on his step dad's face makes it hard for Allen to laugh it off. He always thought his step dad's mortified face would be priceless; unfortunately it wasn't _**that **_expression he was faced with. This look on his step dad's face… it was a strange uncharacteristic mixture of confusion and anger. He looked like he was _**betrayed**_ or something, which Allen felt was sort of ridiculous. Why should he feel betrayed?

"I said _**what are you brats doing**_?" Cross didn't quite shout it, but he said it with much conviction. Obviously the Englishman's wrestling quip had been ignored. The red haired man steps into the apartment and closes the door; he stands there by the entrance, arms crossed.

Allen detaches himself from Kanda, flops to sit beside him on the couch, feeling a bit too out of it to stand let alone say something. The Japanese notes that the shorter boy beside him is breaking a sweat whilst going pale. Overcome by a whim to be quite helpful for a change, Kanda says "That was probably exactly what you thought it was". He then frowns, suddenly aware that he seemed to not mind the fact, he quickly says "_**Unfortunately**_", adding it to his previous remark before it was too late.

Cross Marianne turns to look at Kanda "It looked like the kid was jumping you"

"Which he was" the Japanese says nonchalantly

The red haired man furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth; he looked like he was considering something and getting frustrated about it. "So you brats are together?" he asks.

Kanda doesn't answer; he roughly nudges Allen with his elbow instead, causing the Englishman to jump.

The snow haired one's eyes frantically dart from Cross to Kanda for a moment, before he seems to finally digest the situation, he says "Not really" then gets a strange look on his face

"So you're fuck buddies, _**wankers**_?" Allen flinches, thinks that those were harsh terms he'd used to describe their situation, harsh even for his step dad

"We're sex friends" the Englishman decides to say, trying to seem calm "… and contrary to what _**you**_ might think dad, that's entirely different from being fuck buddies or wankers"

Kanda, having never thought of what to call their relationship, decides to look like he doesn't care, and directs to his attention to his now apparently very interesting slippers.

Cross takes a deep breath, and then asks "How long has this been going on?"

"Not that long honestly, in fact it only became a—"Allen pauses, glances towards Kanda's direction for a moment, and after seeing the Japanese was trying to not listen says "It only became a _**thing**_ last night"

The Englishman notes, relieved, that his step dad looks like he's absorbing this, and seems to be calming down.

"Before last night, we'd actually only done it once, although neither of us can really remember" the snow haired one then says, thereafter laughing nervously

"And when was that first time?" surprised that his step dad would even ask that, Allen gapes at him for a few moments

"Uhm, well, it was after we had dinner with Kanda's family, we ended up drinking too much liquor and—"

"You had dinner with Tiedoll and his boys?" Cross interjects

The Englishman starts feeling and looking confused "Ah… yes, yes I did, why?"

The red haired man closes his eyes and rubs his chin for a moment, huffing once he says "Get dressed, we're eating out"

Nobody moves, for a moment, Cross was looking at both of them expectantly while Allen gawked at him in surprise (and while Kanda was frowning at his slippers).

"What are you two brats waiting for, get dressed!"

Kanda head briskly turns to look at him "Why do I have to listen to yo—"

Allen laughs a strained laugh quite loudly, shuts Kanda using his palms. "Why don't I escort you to your apartment Kanda?" he says, and then stands up pulling the Japanese along with him towards _'that damn door'._

"What the fuck bean!" Kanda shouts once they're in his apartment, all doors closed.

"Look, can you just go along with this? Cross' acting weird, I don't think it's safe to defy him right now" the snow haired one puts on pleading eyes

The Japanese gives him a wary look.

"I _**promise**_ I'll _**make it up to you**_" Allen adds, waggling his eyebrows.

Kanda raises his eyebrows and Allen is surprised that statement actually got the man.

The dark haired man grunts "Fine, but you're going to pay for everything I eat"

The Englishman makes a face, but then forces on a smile "Yeah, ok…" then more cheerfully he says "See you in five then!"

…………………………….

Not surprisingly, and much to Allen's relief, Cross Marianne doesn't take them anywhere fancy. They end up at a homey burger joint, and Allen ends up buying burgers for them all (though he'd expected as much). Cross makes Kanda and him sit across him, and then eats his burger while staring at them both intently. Kanda, unhelpful guy he is, stared at his vegetarian burger with disdain for five minutes before reluctantly starting to eat it whilst muttering how it was wrong to waste food to himself. Allen fidgets in his seat, taking little bites of _his _meal.

"Uhm, so why'd you come to my apartment anyway dad?"

"Oh that's right…" Cross reaches into his pocket, pulls out a piece of paper "…here"

The Englishman glares at the paper being handed to him. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, was _**that**_ what I thought it was?"

Allen puts on a pout, grabs what he just _**knows**_ is a bill and says "You could've just said yes you know"

"Well kid, _**you**_ could have just told me what was goin' on back there instead of leavin' the explaining to your boyfriend over here" he gestures towards Kanda's direction lazily

"We're sex friends!" Allen screams, and it takes Kanda's really loud snicker to make him realize that he'd said that too loudly. Blushing madly, he mutters a curse. "Dammit! I'm going to the men's room!" he says, and then he stomps off.

Kanda snickers again, but when he meets the eyes of Cross Marianne he finds himself getting taken aback.

"He likes you, you know" Cross says "Too much for his own good I think"

The Japanese doesn't really know what to say, he didn't really see what his point was. So he just stares at the man indifferently.

"So I'm going to ask you to avoid him as much as possible"

Kanda blinks once, twice, and finds himself saying "What?"

……………………..

**NOTES:**

**Allen's Age: **Allen is supposed to be 20 years old here. The setting of this story is supposed to be in a fictional city in the USA. Now I know that means Allen's not old enough to drink, and that's why I'm thinking, maybe I should set it somewhere else.

**A/N:** So I'm FINALLY starting this story up again, I'm sorry to everyone who had to wait for so long. After the edit, I ended up making major changes to a couple of chapters, and minor changes to almost every single one. I tried to watch out for my typos and grammatical errors, but I think I still might have missed some (in light of that, anyone know someone I can ask to be a beta for this story?). Anyway, funny about this chapter, my dad asked to read a line from it since he saw me typing it down and I freaked out but in the end I let him read the last line (my dad knows I like guy on guy pairs but he doesn't know I'm THAT into it you see). I think my brother (only person in my family who knows I'm THAT into BL stuff), was laughing at me while I panicked.

ANYWAY, Thank you for reading this chapter.

BTW: This is unedited for now, haven't had the time to re-read it to get read of the more obvious mistakes either. Sorry.


	19. Chapter 18: Thoughts and Sensitivity

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Thought and Sensitivity**

Kanda almost never thinks before he reacts. Occasionally however he is faced with a situation so dumbfounding, that he cannot even react on reflex. _"What?" _was probably uncharacteristic of him, honestly, he expected the words "_Where the hell do you get off tellin' me what to do old man?"_ to come out of his mouth. But they didn't, instead he wore a bewildered expression and spoke in an equally bewildered tone. And of all the darn words that could have come out of his mouth it was the word _**what**_. Considering how strange Cross was acting however, he could let it go as an excusable slip of the tongue.

Kanda makes several faces, not exactly sure how he should react, he settles on an annoyed look and then says "Not that I'm really _**against**_ the idea, but… why?"

"Well, for starters, you're both guys—"Kanda's expression quickly turns into one of disgust, so the perverted man had something against that? "—not that I'm prejudiced against that, but I don't think the kid has ever thought about what he's getting into, and I don't think you have either"

The Japanese groaned. He didn't _**want**_ to think about it, thinking makes everything more serious, and he just wanted this thing with the bean to stay _**physical**_. "Being sex friends doesn't need much _**thought**_ does it? You should know."

"Don't talk like you know me brat" Cross flicked him between his eyebrows.

Kanda flares up "Did you just _**flick **_me?"

Cross ignores him "I know about how it's like being a sex friend, yes, I also know one party gets serious about someone else, and eventually it falls apart and ends badly…" he flicks Kanda again on the same spot, looking apathetic about it "…friendship lost"

"_**You fucking did it again!**_" he didn't really seem to be listening anymore, what with the flicking

"What'd you do this time dad?" Allen says as he's nearing their table, his tone weary and irked

"I flicked him" Cross says simply

Allen blinked "Wow, and you're still _**alive**_?" he says to his stepdad

"Please, you _**know**_ this brat's got nothing on _**me**_"

The Englishman shrugs, "Hmm, true" and he ignores the glare Kanda gives him, and proceeds to sitting himself down again. "Why'd d'you flick him anyway?"

"He was talkin' like he knew me well enough" Cross says, looking at Kanda while at it

Before Kanda can give a violent reaction Allen asks "And _**how**_ did he manage to give you that impression?"

Cross just loudly slurps his soda, Kanda grits his teeth.

"What did you guys talk about!" Allen says laughingly

"Books" says his stepdad, ever so nonchalantly

"You don't honestly think I'd believe that do you?"

"He was sayin' the book adaption of "The Pacific" is shit, but I think he's just bitter they lost that war" Kanda glares at him for that

"You're insulting my fucking heritage now?"

Cross turns to Allen "See kid? He's puttin' words in my mouth"

"What the hell!" the Japanese gives the shorter boy beside him a pointed look "Don't you fucking agree with him bean you heard him insult me"

Allen shifts uncomfortable "Uh, well, he didn't _**exactly—"**_

"Ha!" Cross flicks Kanda in that spot between his eyebrows again "Hear that? He sides with me punk"

"_**You fucking flicked me AGAIN!"**_

"You have no witnesses"

Kanda grabs Allen by the arm _**"SAY YOU SAW THAT"**_

Sighing, the Englishman says "Dad, you're obviously baiting him, you _**know**_ he's testy, hell _**everyone **_knows that"

Cross doesn't respond.

"I still don't believe you two were talking about books, I highly doubt Kanda read _**or**_ watched "The Pacific"."

"Shows how much _**you**_ know about him"

Allen turns to look at Kanda, who's let go or his arm in favor of tearing tissues in his rage "He's bluffing right?"

"_**Shut up**_" yep, _**real**_ helpful bloke this Kanda

Allen frowns, pauses a while, then says "I'll take that as a yes then" he turns to his stepfather "You're acting weird, like you're against this" he moves his hand rapidly in the space between him and Kanda

"And I am against it"

With a grimace on his face, Allen replies "Are you going to spout ethics on me?"

Cross snorts "Ethics? Me?"

"Yeah, I thought so. What's this about being against this then?" the Englishman huffs

"He says we're not really thinking about this" says Kanda, and Allen gives him a weird look, keeps the look when he turns to his stepdad

"Since when do people _**think**_ about matters with sex friends?" he asks

Kanda restrains himself from saying _"That's what __**I**__ said_" because it seemed so… _**disgusting**_ to be on the same page as the bean.

"People don't, and that's the problem" Cross says, he's reaching into his coat pocket, Allen just _**knows**_ he's reaching for a cigarette

Running a hand through his white hair and huffing in frustration once again he says "Look, I don't get it, this isn't like you, you're _**Cross Marianne**_ you've had so many sex friends I don't even know what to say to you sometimes, no, _**most of the time**_. On top of that you smoke, you drink, you gamble—"he grunts "—look, why the hell are you meddling with my business?"

Whilst lighting a cigarette Cross replies "Cause I'm your dad"

"That's the same reason you gave me when I asked you 'Why do I have to pay your bills?'" says Allen "It's never been convincing"

"It's a sad day when you have to convince someone to believe the truth" he puffs smoke at Kanda's direction, the Japanese glares at him while trying to fan it back with his hands "And aside from the fact that I _**don't like**_ this brat, I think _**you**_ like him too much for your own damn good, and who will you be running to, crying, when he dumps you?"

'_Not you that's for sure'_Allen thinks, then he says "So just because it's troublesome for _**you**_, you want me to stop" the irony in that of course, is that Cross made _**him**_ stand so many bothersome things back in the day. Memories of such things are at the moment, really pissing Allen off.

"You could say that" and before Allen can interject he continues "Food for thought kid, how would _**you**_ feel if pretty boy over here sleeps with someone else?"

The Englishman's mouth opens, but he says nothing, he cannot seem to find the words.

"Hnh, alright what about you then brat?" Cross turns to Kanda "What if Allen slept with someone else?"

Without batting an eyelash, Kanda replies "I'd stop sleeping with him"

Two pairs of eyes widen, neither of them really expected that answer

"Ok, why then?" Cross presses further

Strangely, Allen feels hopeful. Hopeful that _**for once**_ Kanda will say something nice.

"Wouldn't all sane people do that?" Kanda's eyes narrow "The bean warned me about your morals perverted old man, didn't think it'd be so _**true**_" and then, he looks sort of disappointed in himself

Horrifyingly, Allen discovers that he finds that look endearing.

Cross sighs "See that's the thing though, I don't think either of you are the type to go and look for someone else, this guy's attached—" he gestures to Allen "—and this guy's so anti-social this is probably his only chance at getting laid"

"What the hell! I've had—"

"Oooookay Kanda, that's enough!" the Englishman laughs nervously, not quite ready to hear about Kanda's sex life. "Anyhow dad, how is that that 'the thing'?"

"Well, I just don't think it's smart, or normal, to stay sex friends forever"

Allen doesn't reply for a moments, looks as if he is deep in thought "Kanda, do you mind if dad and I step out for a moment?" when the Japanese shrugs, he stands "Come on then dad"

Cross looks at him warily, but then follows anyway.

Once they're out of the restaurant, Allen says "You know, what you just said back in there? It sounded like a good thing to me, like, you think we'll be together as sex friends forever, and like, we'd maybe even have something more"

Scratching the back of his head, looking tired of conversing all together, his stepfather replies with "That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

There is silence after the question, and then a sigh "Look kid, the time will come when _**you'll**_ want something more, and he won't be ready to give that. On top of it all, you're both guys, you _**do**_ know that'll make it even more complicated seeing as you don't even love each other? It's like insulting queer guys everywhere"

"Well it's… It's not like we're two straight guys getting together for fun, I've always been bi"

"You've never been bottom"

"Well I—" a pause "Wait… how the fuck do you know that?"

"I didn't, I just think that guy doesn't respect you enough to let you top, looks like I hit the mark"

"It's not like I _**want**_ his respect, I don't even _**like**_ him" Allen mumbles

"Normally I'd believe you, but you see him every day, you sleep with him, you hang out with his _**family**_… Knowing you, you're in deep right about now"

"I am _**not**_"

"Keep telling yourself that, and it just might become true"

…..

"When you think someone's being insensitive, can it actually be because you're being too sensitive yourself?" The question comes as a total surprise to Lavi actually. He greeted Allen good morning, the Englishman greeted him back, he opened the door for him, but then, Allen stopped in his tracks, backed up, looked Lavi in the eye, and asked that question.

"Uh, well when you think someone's being insensitive about something, it's really because you're sensitive about that subject I think"

"Yeah I think so too" Allen answers solemnly, as he starts staring at his apparently very interesting shoes

"Why the sudden question?"

"It's just—"he really looked like he was about to say something, his mouth was agape and there was no hesitation on his face, and then his eyebrows furrow, and he shuts his mouth, pressing his lips together till they formed a straight line. "Never mind" he then says, and walks off.

'_That—" _Lavi the doorman thinks _"—was weird"_

…..

(**A/N: **This has actually been sitting around for a while but I didn't have the time to post it, I'm going to fill in the holes in this chapter in the next couple of chapters. Anyway, it's back to school for me (summer here where I live is April-May see), and I think I'm going to have one hell of a semester, thus, I don't really expect to get much chapters done. But I will try to update as soon as possible.

This chapter reminds me of how conversations go in my life, one moment it's serious, the next you totally forget what you were talking about and it gets silly. But then actually, most people I know like to dwell on these conversations afterwards. I don't know. As for Cross, well, his intentions have not been entirely revealed. Even in the manga, I always think he's joking half of the time and serious half of the time, so it's really hard to know if he means what he says or not.

_**ON ALLEN'S AGE AND THE SETTING:**_ THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING SUGGESTIONS. I have decided to follow the suggestion in _Snow Leopard Pasha_ 's review, I'll set it in southern Canada. Thank you all again for the suggestions, I really appreciate them. )


	20. Chapter 19: Keeping it Casual

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Keeping it Casual**

"Here's your _**damn**_ frappe" Allen hands Kanda his third vanilla frappe of the day and plop's himself down next to the Japanese on the couch in his (Kanda's) living room. He'd volunteered to just whip one up before he got off work that Saturday then bring it over to Kanda's apartment. Kanda had thought _'What the hell'_ because it wasn't a hassle and was to his advantage anyway. It was in fact, more convenient.

Kanda grunts as a thank you, and then proceeds to drinking his beverage, a moment passes before he glances at Allen, and sees the Englishman eyeing him.

"What?" asks the Japanese, one eyebrow raised as he questioningly looked at his companion.

Allen scratches the back of his head "Hypothetically speaking, or wait, maybe _**not**_ hypothetically speaking, actually you know what I don't really know what to—"

"Get on with it bean" Kanda snaps impatiently

"Right ok, _**well**_—"he takes a deep breath "—is there any chance you'll let me... _**top**_?"

The Japanese looks annoyed now, with a tinge of confusion in his expression "I _**have**_ let you do that, just last ni—"

"No I mean _**really**_ top" Allen interrupts "Like... putting it in?"

Kanda's eyes widen "_**What!**_" he snarls

"So I take it that's a _**no**_"

"Yes! Or... No, I mean... _**Shit**_, bean, what kind of weird ass question is _**that**_?" he's sort of putting on a disgusted look, but it's still coming off as mostly shocked

Allen frowns "It's a _**valid question**_; it's not as if I'm a _**woman**_ you know. I've got a dick a too."

Kanda rolls his eyes "You'd think after all this time I'd know that"

"I know you do, but I don't think you really understand what that _**means**_" insists the Englishman, and he furrows his eyebrows in frustration as he says it.

"All right, what _**does**_ it mean then?" it's asked like he was challenging Allen

"It _**means**_ that in order for me to feel like I haven't lost all of my masculinity, I want, no _**need**_ to fill the male role once in a while. I'm _**bi**_sexual Kanda, and I don't exactly identify myself with the female gender"

Kanda snorts "Gender's a social construct"

"Yes, one, which most people, including _**you**_, are more often than not inclined to conform to. Besides we have no choice but to acknowledge it. It does have a lot of basis you know, social constructs."

He's rambling .

"You just have to intellectually be aware that you shouldn't judge people by them, following them is no problem, I mean, the world would be pretty chaotic without social constructs."

"Uh-_**huh**_" Kanda sounds as if he's quickly losing interest in this but then—

"Dad warned me you'd say no" that sure did get his attention back

The Japanese gives him a patronizing look, which visibly pisses Allen off "Did he now?"

"Frankly I didn't really care much at first that I didn't top"

There is a pause, as if Kanda is waiting for the continuation of the statement, Allen just glares at him. He rolls his eyes and asks "...But?"

"But I've been thinking that I'm on the losing end of this arrangement." Allen huffs "If we're going to be sex friends we might as well do it _**right**_. And by _**right**_ I mean it has to be..._**beneficial**_ to both of us. Playing the girl will just get me tired of this, heck I know even girls get tired of arrangements like this at some point"

Kanda snorts "So you're saying we should mix things up"

Allen frowns "Ok, now you're making it look like I'm just suggesting a kink"

"In a sense, that _**is **_what you're doing, changing roles is a way of getting creative don't you think?"

"Fine, think whatever you want to think of it, I want to _**top**_" it was a ridiculous thing to get so determined about, but whatever the case, Allen was bent on this.

"Fine"

And for a moment there Allen's stunned, he didn't expect Kanda to give in so easily. He shakes his head, puts on the best half fake half real grin on his face then says "Thanks" to Kanda.

"I have to go then, I have a paper to write" he gets up, patting the Japanese on the shoulder and heads for _that door_.

"Hold on" the sound of Kanda's voice gets Allen to turn around

"Yes?"

"This is still casual" Kanda says it slowly, making it sound like it could pass both as a statement and a question

"Of course it is" Allen says quickly, too quickly maybe, though neither of them notice it.

"All right then" Kanda shrugs "Just checking"

Allen nods at his direction, and leaves.

**...**

"So I asked Kanda if I could put it in…" that was decidedly something Lavi wishes Allen hadn't said while he was eating a burger during his lunch break. Alas, Allen did say it, which is why Lavi is now currently choking on a piece of the said burger, demanding Allen hand him his canned orange juice. The Englishman hands him his drink, he glugs a lot of it down.

"_**Geez**_, Allen—" he says "—why have we suddenly gone from little to no information to _**too much**_ information"

"I need someone to talk to Lavi!" Allen exclaims "And I can't exactly talk to Lenalee about _**gay sex**_"

"And what about _**me**_ makes me seem like the right guy to talk with on these matters?" Lavi asks, still visibly taken aback

"Lavi..." it was one of those _'You're my best friend!' _ implying statements

"_**Fine" **_the doorman throws his arms up into the air in surrender, and then rolls his eyes "So you were talking about _**putting it in. **_Did Yuu agree to it?" clearly Lavi did _**not**_ see that happening

"Strangely _**yes**_" Allen says, clearly bewildered by the fact

"Wow ok, so where's the problem? It almost sounds as if you guys are getting serious"

"Well we're _**not**_ getting serious" the Englishman sighs "He made it very clear that it's still a casual thing"

Lavi nods slowly, looking thoughtful "Is it still casual?"

Allen pauses before he answers "It is, but—" he nibbles on his lower lip, and pauses again for a moment"—the thing about casual is, I've never been much good at it"

The redhead snorts, but it sounds forlorn, sympathetic even "That, you haven't been"

"And there in, lies my problem" the Englishman sighs "What do I do Lavi?"

"Well," the doorman scratches the back of his neck "are you having fun?"

Allen is startled for a second, not expecting the query "Honestly? Yes. But it's also really confusing as I've said"

"Still, you don't want to break it of do you?"

"Well, no—"

"Then don't! Have fun! Just remember you're _**allowed **_to see other people" Lavi smiles at Allen, it's one of his softer expressions

Allen pauses for a moment, as if he's thinking this through. "How do I go about that exactly?"

"Don't over think it Allen; just live your life as if you're_** not**_ having evening rendezvous with someone. Think of sex with Kanda as... _**eating**_"

The Englishman looks at Lavi as if he's gone mad "..._**Eating?**_"

The redhead nods "Yes, eating. It's something you just need to do to satisfy carnal urges. Don't dwell on the nature of your relationship, that's usually how you can keep something casual."

Allen huffs "But I'm no good at _**not**_ over-thinking stuff like that"

"Well you're going to have to _**try**_ Allen" Lavi says "Otherwise, you should just break the whole thing off"

The Englishman responds with silence. He's pressing his lips together.

"Think it through dude, just... yeah" Lavi shrugs, then smiles

Allen smiles weakly in return, but doesn't say anything.

**...**

**(A/N: **I know, I know, I haven't updated this fic in a LONG while. Blame UNIVERSITY LIFE. This has been lying around unfinished since, well, FOREVER. I'm currently on sembreak now so I had the time to finish it.

Sorry if this instalment isn't that long, but in my opinion, there's quite a development in it. Because of Cross, Allen's starting to _**really**_ think about this whole sex friends thing with Kanda. Anyway, I'm going to be updating this fic once or twice a month from now though, because I'd like to think some things through with this fic, it's actually supposed to end at chapter 30, it was my original plan, and I'm planning on sticking with that plan, but I don't want to rush it and end this in a half-assed manner.

Just so you all know, I've been reading all your reviews. And though I haven't replied (because I usually have no idea what to say, and am otherwise really quite shy (even if I do say so myself)) I'm really grateful for them.)


End file.
